Complex Seme
by kurryoidiamond
Summary: Siapa dia? Kenapa mengaku menjadi suamiku, pakai topeng jelek lagi , batin Naruto. "Aku suamimu", katanya lagi. "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku atau aku bunuh kau!", teriak Naruto membahana seantero asrama. Re-update minna 'o'
1. Chapter 1

**COMPLEX SEME**

**Author:** Ichkurorry~

**Disclaimer : **Mbah Masashi Kishimoto

*Naruto belong to Rry~ #plakk! Mohon abaikan saudara-saudara

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei tetep~

*Sasu: Naruto itu milikku. Bukan milik tuch simbah! Ck!

Yare-yare~ lupakan

**Rate :** T atau T+ ? *bingung kagak ketulungan

**Genre :** Romance, Sho-ai, BL, penuh sama mbah typo(s), Alur KACAU, Gaje! OOC banget,

**Warning : **Mewakili semuanya,,

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! CLIK BACK,,**

**ok!^^**

**Pairing: **SASUNARU Always No.1

Minna-san,,hajimemashite!^^ slam kenal Rry kembali*dilempari panci bekas. Karena Rry masih belajar buat fanfict, Rry mohon dukungannya yaa…*ngarep!. Rry juga ngucapin terima kasih buat niichan Rry yang udah mensupport Rry dalam pembuatan fanfict ini LAGI juga buat manhwa inspirasi Rry. Ri-nii,, arigato gozaimatsu~ juga Rry do'akan moga cepat publis fanfict rate M ke-2 nya *ditimpuk ulek-ulek.

Ri: Jangan ngumbar rahasia kayak gitu bocah geblek!

Rry: Gomen~ keceplosan Ri-nii *nangis Bombay

Ri: Ck! Baka!

Rry: Aku bukan baka, Kuso! *nggak mau ngalah

Ri: Ck! Terserah! Dan cepat selesaikan fanfict loe bocah geblek!

Rry: Yosh! Ok, niichan! Oy, hampir lupa!

Sasu: Emank author dunno pelupa!

Naru: Jangan gitu Suke. Kasihan Rry~

Rry: Gomen hehehe…

EHEM!

**"BAGI YANG ANTI YAOI MOHON JANGAN BACA KALAU CUMA MAU FLAME.**

**ANDA TIDAK TAU ATAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU?**

**NGGAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**

**Bila masih berlanjut cepat hubungi tombol KLIK BACK di atas!"**

**Ok minnaaaaa~ READ! READ!**

**Summary:** `Siapa dia? Kenapa mengaku menjadi suamiku, pakai topeng jelek lagi`, batin Naruto. "Aku suamimu", katanya lagi. "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku atau aku bunuh kau!", teriak Naruto membahana seantero asrama.

**Semoga kalian suka,, Jaaa~~~~**

**Chapter 1**

Musim dingin memang musim terbaik bagi seseorang yang suka tidur ataupun malas buat bangun tidur *Termasuk author juga sich,,zzZZZ *Readers: Buak!(Nglempar ban bekas) Bangun author geblek! Terusin ini ceritanya dulu! *Author: hoamm..yare yare~. Dan di sebuah kamar asrama sekolah elit di Negara itu. Saat ini masih tertidur sesosok pemuda dengan iris sapphire biru, otak yang terlewat polos dan salah satu tuan muda terkaya di Negara Konoha a.k.a Namikaze Naruto. Parahnya lagi salah satu tokoh kita ini sedang tertidur dengan pulas disertai dengkuran yang kelewat merdu. Dan sepertinya dia tak menyadari ada sesosok pemuda yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya dan mendekatinya tanpa permisi

"Suamiku", kata seseorang di hadapannya itu yang langsung membuat pemuda blonde itu terbangun seketika karena menyadari keberadaan makhluk asing di hadapan tempat tidurnya

Padahal dia sekamar dengan Kiba dan Gaara tapi tentu saja dalam 1 kamar asrama itu terdapat ruang kamar tidur dan kamar mandi pribadi. Namanya juga tuan muda semua yang bersekolah di sana. Pastinya harus diberi fasilitas ekstra donk kalau cuma buat kamar asramanya doank. Ok! lanjut Naruto.. *ditimpuk sandal bekas

Siapa dia? Kenapa mengaku menjadi suamiku, pakai topeng jelek lagi`, batin Naruto kaget dibuatnya setelah kesadarannya kembali dari alam mimpi tentu saja

"Aku suamimu, Uchiha Sasuke", katanya lagi mendekatkan diri

Seorang pemuda berambut raven bak pantat ayam, wajah dan mata yang tak terlihat karena ditutupi topeng. Baju aneh melengkapi kemisteriusannya, tato di sebelah tangan kirinya. Suara yang datar dan stoic menambah keingintahuan Naruto pada pemuda di hadapannya. Kalian bisa membayangkannya Sasuke dengan seragam ANBU, seperti itulah dia saat ini. Keren bukan? *AUTHOR: gyaa! Nosebloode! *dilempar sampah *READERS: dasar yaoi tingkat angkut!

"Hahh? Hei, jangan dekat-dekat denganku atau aku bunuh kau!", teriak Naruto membahana seantero asrama

"Ck, Dobe",katanya masih dengan nada datar

"Aku bukan Dobe, Teme!", kesal Naruto

Sudah didatangin orang dengan topeng aneh, pagi-pagi buta pula. Ini masih jam 01.00 dini hari, hey!. Malah ngaku-ngaku jadi suaminya lagi. Dia ini laki-laki, mana ada dia nikah sama cowok nggak dikenal yang ngaku jadi suaminya. DIA BUKAN UKE dan TIDAK MAU MENJADI UKE. Dia masih STRAIGHT!

"Kau itu tetap saja Dobe", katanya lagi

Ok cukup! Naruto butuh penjelasan saat ini..

"Aku bukan Dobe dan kau kenapa mengaku-ngaku jadi suamiku, hahh!", tanya Naruto sakartis

"Aku memang suamimu dan akan menjagamu dari 'dia' tentunya", jawabnya datar

"Aku masih NORMAL, Teme no Baka! Dan aku tak peduli siapa yang kau maksud", bentak Naruto

"Aku bukan Teme, Dobe. Aku Uchiha Sasuke", jelas Sasuke

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau, Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, kau..Hei! apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?", panik Naruto

"Tidak bisa. Kau itu milikku Dobe. Hanya milikku", katanya menyeringai di balik topengnya sambil berjalan mendekatkan diri ke Naruto

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan mendekat, Teme!", terkejut Naruto dibuatnya

Karena tiba-tiba dia dihimpit oleh pemuda di hadapannya yang MENGAKU SUAMInya dan tembok di belakangnya. Sumpah serapahpun Naruto gumamkan dalam hati karena tembok sialan di belakangnya menghalangi dia untuk melarikan diri. Poor tembok~

Berontak, pastilah itu dilakukan Naruto. Apapun supaya dia bisa menjauh dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau benar-benar harum, Dobe", tiba-tiba pemuda itu memeluknya

"Hei! Jangan peluk orang sembarangan, Teme", kesal Naruto dibuatnya

Sudah dikagetin, mendekat pula, sekarang meluk.

'Apa sich yang diinginkan si Teme ini', batin Naruto stress

"Emgghhh", desah Naruto tertahan

Hey!Apa yang terjadi?, gumam semua penasaran (author dan readers tentunya)

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan? Ok kita intip saja minna

Sasuke yang memeluk Naruto dengan sedikit membuka topengnya lalu menghisap lekat-lekat aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto ini seperti menjadi candu baru baginya. Yang tiba-tiba saja ingin dijilatnya leher tan coklat itu. Sudah tak mampu dia bendung nafsunya. Membuat Naruto di pelukkannya mendesah tertahan. Dan tiba-tiba dia pun memberikan tanda Uchiha pada leher itu sebagai lambang bahwa Naruto sudah menjadi miliknya. Di mana tak seorang pun akan mampu untuk menghalanginya ataupun menyetuhnya barang seujung rambutpun.

"Akhh",pekik Naruto karena merasakan ada yang menggigit lehernya

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme!", brontak Naruto

Tapi tenaga Naruto tentu saja tidak cukup mengimbangi tenaga Sasuke. Walaupun dia sudah berusaha untuk memberontak, tetap saja dia masih dipeluk erat oleh si Teme Pantat Ayam itu.

Selang beberapa menit perlawanan, habis tenaga Naruto yang dari tadi digunakannya untuk memberontak tanpa hasil.

"Hah..hah..hah..pergi kau, Teme no Baka! Menjauh!", teriak Naruto

Kali ini Sasuke menutup kembali topengnya dan melepaskan Dobe-nya yang memberontak sedari tadi di pelukkannya.

'Sudah cukup charge untuk hari ini', pikirnya

Setelah lepas dari Sasuke, Naruto pun segera menjauh agar tidak dilecehkan lagi. Ya, itu namanya pelecehan lho walaupun dalam taraf yang eng…. minim.

"Aku akan kembali, Dobe. Jadi jangan mencoba lari dariku, hn", kata Sasuke berjalan menjauh ke arah jendela

"Apa yang kau bilang, hahh? Pergi dari kamarku dan jangan kembali lagi, Teme!", hardik Naruto

"Aku akan kembali lagi. Tenang saja, Dobe", seringai khas Uchiha pun muncul kembali

"Tak usah kembali dan enyah kau, Temeee!", teriak Naruto sambil melemparkan bantal di belakangnya. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, sosok Sasuke pun menghilang di kepekatan udara pagi yang masih serasa menusuk tulang. Musim dingin minnaaa~

Terbengong dan bingung, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto.

Sampai…

BLETAKK!

"Ittaiii~", pekiknya

"Bangun Naruto! Kau kira ini sudah jam berapa hahh? Dasar tukang tidur!", kata seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga di wajahnya. Ya itulah Kiba yang sudah siap sedari tadi. Sedangkan teman sekamar mereka yang satunya sudah siap dengan tas di pundaknya.

"Kiba, aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa urus Naruto dulu sebelum kau pergi,", kata si rambut merah dan ada tato 'Ai' itu ketika keluar

"Baik, baiklah. Aku mengerti Gaara. Naruto ayo cepat bangun", suruh Kiba pada temannya satu ini

'Apa aku mimpi ya?', batin Naruto bingung setelah mengetahui dirinya masih diranjang lengkap dengan selimut di dadanya

Masih bertanya-tanya apakah yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu itu nyata atau hanya mimpi. Padahal tadi dia melempar bantal di belakangnya ke Teme si Pantat Ayam yang mengaku suaminya itu.

"Nar, kita akan terlambat jika kau tak segera bangun", teriak Kiba

Dan yang diteriaki masih nglamun tak tentu arah

"Hoi, Nar!", teriak Kiba naik 1 oktaf

"Ah! Ya, ya,,aku dengar Kiba. Jangan teriak-teriak napa", jawab Naruto sambil menyisihkan selimutnya asal

"Makanya, jangan bengong saja", jelas Kiba

"Ya, aku tahu, Ki-ba",katanya penuh penekanan

'Pasti itu mimpi. Ya pasti!', pikir Naruto lagi sambil meyakinkan dirinya

"Hari ini menu kantin ramen, kau tau itu hahh?", kata Kiba mengembalikan kesadaran temannya itu lagi sambil membantu memasukkan buku-buku Naruto

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi Kiba?", teriaknya naik satu oktaf sambil cepat-cepat berlari menuju kamar mandi setelah mendengar kata 'Ramen'

Dan . . . . .

BRAK!

Tertutuplah pintu kamar mandi itu dengan 'hal-lus-nya'

"Benar-benar. Apa sich yang dipikirkannya itu. Sudah jam segini lagi", liriknya pada jam tangan miliknya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.12 WBK(Waktu Bagian Konoha).

'Padahal 18 menit lagi kelas akan masuk', batinnya mencolos

"Oi~! Kiba, aku sudah siap!", teriak Naruto yang sudah siap dengan seragamnya keluar dari kamar mandi

"Dasar! Kalau menyangkut makanan itu saja, kau langsung bersemangat hehh!", cibir Kiba"Oh, ayolah! Aku sudah lapar Kiba, aku mau cepat-capat makan ramen. ya ya ya~", pinta Naruto pada sahabat hatinya itu dengan menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu

"Ck! Dasar menyebalkan", runtuknya

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo! Sebelum kita juga terlambat masuk ke kelas. Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak mau mendapat hukuman yang macam-macam dari ERO-sensei itu. Menyebalkan!", seru Kiba sambil menjinjing tas ke pundaknya dan menyeret sahabatnya itu keluar kamar agar dia dapat dengan segera menguncinya. Kalian tau siapa yang disebut ERO-sensei di sini bukan? Haruskah aku menjelaskan? Tidakkan? Apa? Geez~ baiklah akan aku bocorkan sedikit ***READERS: Ingat! HANYA SEDIKIT author geblek! Jangan banyak-banyak!. Ok!** Yang dimaksud ERO-sensei di sini yang tak lain dan juga tak bukan adalah Hatake Kakashi tentunya. Selalu memakai masker, rambut silver, suka baca "Icha-Icha Paradise", dan terakhir selalu digandrungi para wanita baik dari kalangan anak-anak maupun sampai nenek-nenek. Tapi sebenarnya ada sebuah rahasia yang harusnya dia tutupi,,dia adalah orang yang sangat mencintaiiiihmp**….*Dibekap Kakashi**

***Kakashi:** bukannya kau tadi bilang se-di-kit author ababil? Ngapain sampai ke situ hahh! Atau kau mau aku beri hukuman? ***AUTHOR:** Bukan aku yang minta guru pervert! Tapi para readers. ***Kakashi:** Tapi awas kalau kau bicara macam-macam pada para readers tentangku. *AUTHOR: nggak bakal! Toh para readers juga tau siapa yang bakal aku sebut tadi *Kakashi: ap..pah! ***AUTHOR: **lebay noh orang. Ck!. Sampai di situ dulu ya penjelasannya minna~san. Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang dicintai oleh ERO-sensei itu kan? Ya tentu saja Iruka sensei, mana ada lagi yang mau sama tuch ERO-sensei kecuali Iruka sensei. ***Dichidori Kakashi**

Yaps, Back To Story!~

Setelah sekitar 15 menit mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kantin asrama mereka. Sebenarnya bukan kantin sich nyebutnya,,lawong tuch kayak restoran hotel bintang 8. Di mana mereka dilayani oleh para maid di sana. Makanannya pun bahkan bisa dibilang kelas atas, karena asrama itu mendatangkan para koki terkenal di negeri ini. Dan tak ayal lagi tiba-tiba para fansgirl mereka pun berteriak dengan merdunya menyebut nama dua pemuda tersebut. Ya iyalah,,mana ada sich yang nggak teriak lihat dua orang tuan muda di mana orang tua keduanya merupakan salah satu orang terkaya di Konoha. Mana wajah mereka yang jauh dari standart lagi. Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze Naruto. Anak dari pasangan Kushina Uzumaki dan Minato Namikaze yang seorang pebisnis kaya di mana perusahaannya merupakan salah satu yang terbesar dan sukses di seluruh dunia. Walaupun begitu dia bukanlah seorang pengusaha yang jahat ataupun licik meraup keuntungan besar melalui klien-kliennya. Dia seorang pengusaha yang baik, tidak pernah merendahkan orang lain, dan selalu mencintai ketiga putranya. Karena ibu mereka yang sudah meninggal tak kala anak bungsunya baru berumur 3 tahun karena kecelakaan mobil. Bahkan sang ayah akan menjadi sangat over protektif jika menyangkut masalah ketiga putranya ini. Dari image yang berwibawa jatuhlah ke image seorang ayah yang super duper takluk di hadapan putra-putra nya itu. Ketiga putranya itu adalah Kyuubi Namikaze, Deidara Namikaze, dan yang terakhir juga yang paling manis diantara ketiganya adalah Naruto Namikaze. Sesibuk apapun seorang Minato, dia akan menelepon putranya setiap hari. Bahkan pernah ada kejadian di mana Kyuubi yang saat itu tengah sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya di Universitas Internasional Konoha tepatnya jurusan bisnis, ditelpon sang ayah tengah malam. Tentu saja tuch anaknya mencak-mencak kesal karena diganggu waktu istirahatnya. Sampai dia teriak-teriak di telpon dan minta agar ayahnya tahu waktu untuk menelponnya. Akhirnya sang ayah minta ma'af, tapi dasarnya aja emank Kyuubi tuch iblis *READERS: sama kayak dikau kan author evil?. Jadi dia minta ayahnya untuk tidak menelponnya lagi selama 1 minggu. Ba-yang-kan minna-san, seorang Minato yang tidak akan mendengar suara anak sulungnya selama 1 minggu ke depan. *Gomen~ karena author tak kuat untuk membayangkan sisi lebay bin gaje chara kita satu ini saudara-saudara *Dirasengan Minato. Alhasil sang ayahpun harus menangis setiap malam karena tak bisa mendengar suara anaknya itu. Sampai membuat butler keluarga Namikaze, Genma, geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah tuannya sebegitu memalukan. Bukan hanya itu saja! Sewaktu mengetahui putra-putranya ingin pergi dari rumah (maksudnya hidup mandiri, bukan kabur), sang ayah pun harus rela tubuhnya diopname selama 3hari di ruang ICU karena stress memikirkan nasib anak-anaknya. Dan mau tidak mau salah seorang dari mereka harus mengalah untuk menemani ayahnya di rumah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anak keduanya, Deidara Namikaze(iblis dalam bentuk malaikat). Hei bagaimana bisa? Ya tentu donk,,si anak keduanya ini sikapnya sangat baik dan ramah namun seandainya kalian tahu bahwa dia itu seorang pengendali jiwa atau lebih tepatnya dia akan menjadikan orang lain sebagai budaknya perlahan-lahan karena orang tersebut sudah luluh akan sikap baik hatinya maupun ramahnya. Jadi sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati saja jika tidak ingin dijadikan budak oleh sang Namikaze kedua ini. Bukannya apa-apa atau iya-iya, tapi sewaktu kalian menyadari kalau kalian hanya dijadikan budaknya saja itu sudah SANGAT terlambat. Paham? Lalu dia sama over pake protektif pada adiknya yang lebih tepatnya anak bungsu keluarga Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze. Terlahir dengan wajah bak malaikat dari surga ke-7 dengan 3 garis seperti bekas luka di pipinya seperti milik Izumi(kucing author gitu,,hwakakakak), tubuh yang seperti perempuan yang tak bisa gemuk-gemuk(tetap ramping gitu) walau dimasukin berapapun mangkuk ramen, lalu kulit tan coklat dan rambut yang berwarna blonde juga disempurnakan dengan mata sebiru awan tanpa ada kabut yang menutupinya. Benar-benar uke terfavorit yang selalu diincar oleh mata para seme yang 'lapar'. Tapi karena sifat polosnya itu, tentu saja ketika dia ditatap mata-mata lapar itu. Dia malah senyum dengan manisnya. Tak ayal! cairan merahpun keluar dari hidung para seme-seme maupun fujoshi dadakan dan fansgirlnya ketika menatapnya.*AUTHOR:Ck! Bodoh sama polos satu tingkatan Naruto,, Cuma beda perumpamaan *dilempar Naruto.

Di kantin mereka bak pangeran dengan para penggemar yang kelaparan. Hey! Bagaimana tidak kelaparan. Mata para seme pun seperti berkata aku lapar, beda dengan mata para fansgirlnya yang dapar diartikan 'kami ingin menjadi uke-mu'.

TIIIIING..

Bel pun berbunyi, menandakan bahwa kelas akan dimulai. Murid-murid pun bubar dengan teratur dan setengah berlari agar tidak terlambat ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Dan sama halnya dengan yang dialami 2 chara kita ini. Mereka harus berlari ke kelas dengan cepat agar tidak dihukum oleh ERO-sensei itu.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh..tidak terlambat. Syukurlah! Tidak jadi mati.", ucap Naruto ketika mengetahui bahwa senseinya belum datang

"Dasar,,hosh,,hosh,,kau itu selalu bikin kita terlambat, Nar", gerutu Kiba yang sedang menuju tempat duduknya

"Bukan salahku juga, Kiba. Aku kan hanya ingin menikmati ramenku dengan tenang dan nyaman", bela Naruto

"Sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar lagi. Bukankah yang penting tidak terlambat", sanggah Gaara menenangkan 2 sahabat jiwanya itu

Kiba yang duduk di depan Gaara, sedangkan Naruto duduk di sebelah kiri Gaara. Sedangkan bangku mereka berada pada urutan tengah dari bangku-bangku yang ada di kelas itu. Jadi mau tidak mau Gaara harus menenangkan mereka bukan? Agar dia bisa dengan tenang menerima pelajaran.

Ini sudah 1jam terlewat saudara. Dan ERO-sensei itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya untuk digebukin murid-murid kelas ini. 'Terlambat' kebiasaan minus-sensei mereka ini yang tak dapat mereka ampuni. Dan alasannya pun tak masuk akal sama sekali, seperti "Ma'af aku terlambat karena tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" ataupun "Ma'af tadi aku sedang membantu nenek-nenek yang ingin menyeberang jalan". Alasan bodoh macam apa itu!

Tapi 10menit kemudian, sensei mereka muncul.

'Akhirnya datang juga', pikir mereka serempak

*AUTHOR: kayak acara di tv?

*READERS: jangan mikir ke mana-mana. Cepat selesaiin ceritanya dulu, author geblek!

Setelah mengikuti pelajaran sensei mereka yang terbilang cukup sulit untuk dicerna selama 1 ½ jam. Pelajarannya kan matematika, tentu aja susah. Bahkan tak banyak murid yang langsung mengacak rambutnya asal karena pusing memahami rumus yang diberikan.

'Kayak siapa ya tingkah kita ini', pikir mereka serempak sambil nglirik ke author

*AUTHOR: itu masa lalu baka minna! Cepat balik ke peran kalian! *ditimpuk tongkat satpam ramai-ramai

Hari ini mereka benar-benar merasa penat karena dari jam 7.30WBK sampai jam 12 WBK mereka menerima pelajaran tanpa hentinya. Ini merupakan salah satu kekhasan sekolah mereka ini. Memberi pelajaran tanpa henti pada muridnya(tapi masih boleh izin minum air waktu pelajaran sich) sehingga menghemat waktu mereka untuk mengerjakan kegiatan lain selain ekstrakulikuler di sekolah mereka tentunya.

'Mana pelajarannya susah-susah semua lagi, apalagi pelajaran terakhir', batin mereka lelah

Mereka harus menahan diri mati-matian agar tidak mengantuk saat pelajaran itu. Terang aja! Lawong pelajarannya Biologi trus gurunya si Bakoro. Kalau mereka ketahuan ngantuk atau tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya, bisa-bisa mereka diberi hukuman yang lebih aneh bin angsat dari pada ERO-sensei mereka. Yach, seperti mengurus ular-ular Bakoro-sensei mereka selama 1 minggu, tidur dengan Manda(ular kesayangan Bakoro-sensei mereka) selama 2hari berturut-turut tanpa makan dan minum, atau malah mengurus rumah sensei mereka itu yang memiliki sifat pedhofil kagak ketulungan. Minus-mereka saudara-saudara *READERS: ini semua gara-gara loe author ababil! *AUTHOR: gomen minna~ *pundung di pojok

Seluruh murid pun keluar kelas dengan sedikit memegangi bokong mereka yang kelewat panas karena duduk seharian. Dan tak lupa merenggangkan otot-otot dan tulang tubuh tentunya. Mereka berjalan dengan lemah keluar dari kelas. Tapi cepat-cepat digantikan dengan suara riuh yang berasal dari koridor dekat kelas. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink , mata emerald hijau, tubuh terlihat ramping, dan wajah yang terbilang cantik untuk gadis seumurnya, juga terkenal karena keanggunan dan keterampilannya. Tipe istri sempurnalah pokoknya. Berjalan memasuki kelas mereka, yaitu 3-A1.

"Naruto-kun, apa bisa kita bicara berdua. Ma'af jika mengganggu kalian, tapi aku ingin bicara dengan Naruto-kun", katanya penuh dengan kesopanan dan kelembutan

"Oh! Ternyata Sakura-chan ya. Ya tentu saja. Kau ingin kita bicara di mana?", tanya Naruto antusias setelah mengetahui sumber keriuhan di luar kelasnya tadi

"Bisa kita ke atap sekolah sekarang?", nadanya masih datar tapi sedikit manja

"Hem, baiklah. Ayo!", ajak Naruto melangkah pergi

Namun, tiba-tiba dia ingat akan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedari tadi masih menemaninya

"Ah, ya! Kalian kembali saja ke asrama. Nanti aku akan balik sendiri", katanya sambil menoleh ke belakang

"Hm,, baiklah", jawab Gaara dengan nada datar

"Ya, ya,,kami tahu. Sana selesaikan urusanmu cepat. Dan jangan coba-coba merayu sahabatku, gadis licik!", ancam Kiba pada Sakura

Sedangkan yang diancam pura-pura sedih dan berkata,"Aku bukan gadis seperti itu Kiba-kun. Aku benar-benar peduli dengan Naruto-kun", jelasnya

"Sudah, Kiba. Jangan terlalu jahat pada Sakura-chan.", sanggah Naruto menengahi

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Ayo kita pulang", ajak Gaara menyeret Kiba keluar kelas mendahului mereka

Mereka tahu bahwa gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno itu berasal dari keluarnya yang derajatnya sama dengan mereka. Namun, sifat dari istri Presdir Haruno corp. itu terkenal sangat matre dan menginginkan menantu yang kekayaannya melebihi dari yang mereka punya yang tentu saja menurun pada anak semata wayangnya, Haruno Sakura. Dan yang menjadi incaran mereka jatuh pada anak dari Namikaze corp. tentu saja. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin memilih Deidara tapi karena itu mustahil. Jadi pilihannya jatuh pada Naruto, yang dia ketahui bahwa Naruto diam-diam menyukainya sejak dulu. Dan entah dari mana dia mendapatkan informasi itu.

**Di atap sekolah….**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sakura-chan?", tanya Naruto pada gadis di hadapannya

"Naruto-kun, apa kau lupa 1minggu lagi tanggal berapa?", katanya mengingatkan

"1minggu?hemmmm..tidak tahu", jawab Naruto bingung

'Apa hubungannya 1minggu dengan sekarang?', batinnya

"Naruto-kun, hari itu merupakan ulang tahunmu. Bagaimana bisa kau lupa", kata Sakura manja

"Oh, benarkah? Aku lupa Sakura-chan. Gomen~",

"Begitukah? Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Tapi aku ingin mengadakan pesta di aula tengah untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Boleh?", tanyanya manja

"Tentu saja boleh, Sakura-chan", jawab Naruto bersemangat mengetahui bahwa gadis yang disukainya itu peduli terhadapnya

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari tadi ada sepasang mata oniks di balik topeng yang mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Tidak pernah barang sedetikpun dia lewati untuk mengamati Dobe-nya itu. Oh Kami-sama! Ternyata bukan mimpi tho! Tapi kelihatannya Naruto tak menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu. Masih bisa-bisanya dia cengengesan dengan orang lain. Tak tau apa, yang mengamati sudah diselubungi api hitam nan dingin melebihi kutub es kayak gitu.

"Kita lihat saja, Dobe. Aku tak akan membiarkan seorang pun mendekatimu, termasuk gadis itu", seringai khas Uchiha pun muncul

Dan yang di seberang sana, merasa tiba-tiba tubuhnya merinding hebat. Bulu kuduknya berdiri semua.

'Kenapa aku merasa ada yang mengawasiku ya, siapa? Siapa dia?', batin Naruto bingung

**Cerita ini diakhiri dengan**

**TBC boleh ya? O.o**

A/N: Yosh! Akhirnya kelar juga bikin chapter 1 dengan 3kt lebih, setelah terbengkalai berminggu-minggu *dikroyok chara. Gomennasai minna~ kalau plotnya gaje*bungkuk 90 derajat. Semoga bisa update cepat *ditimpuk samsak!. Ini pertama kalinya Rry ada adegan yang bikin nosebloode kayak gini lho *bersihin sisa-sisa nosebloode di hidung

Ri: Gitu ja nosebloode, ini kurang Rry~

Rry: Dasar, niichan mesum! Namanya juga Rry masih belajar

Sasu: Hei, author dunno. Apa ini bakal ke rate M? *ngarep

Naru: Apa! Rate M *speecles seketika

Rry: Tenang Naru-chan, ini masih T+ kok. Belum ke M *mungkin

Naru: Jangan dibuat rate M ya, Rry *puppy eyes no jutsu

Sasu: Dobe, bukannya kau juga suka jika dibuat rate M *seringai Uchiha muncul

Naru: Bukan begitu, Teme. Aku kan malu!

Sasu: Ck! Usuratonkachi *langsung nglahap Naru

Rry: Gyaaa! *shock seketika

Ri: Anak kecil dilarang nglihat yang kayak gitu, ke sini kau kuro felix *nyeret Rry ngejauh dari adegan sasunaru

Ok minna-san,,hehehe *back to real

**Terima kasih juga Rry ucapin sedalam palung laut buat senpai ataupun sensei yang sudah menyempatkan diri buat baca fanfict abal tingkat angkut Rry^^**

**Akhir kata untuk semuanya dari para chara juga..**

**Review or Flame?O.o**

**Hanya menerima Flame yang dapat membangun,,Arigatooo~^^~nyaa~!*senyum ala felix**


	2. Chapter 2

**COMPLEX SEME**

**Disclaimer: **Tentu saja jiisan Rry

BUAGHKK !*diprotes author lain

Mashashi Kishimoto-Jiisan,,yeyy!

**Summary: **Sasuke yang notabene suami *eh! Suami apa istri?! * bingung -_-".. Ohok! Istri Naruto Namikaze, diberi tugas oleh orang tuanya guna menjaga menantu mereka dari serangan roh jahat. Dan dari hal tersebut,,mau tidak mau Sasuka harus membawa serta Neji juga Shikamaru dalam misi itu. Namun, ternyata misi penyelamatan serta perlindungan terhadap suami tercinta tak semudah membalik telapak tangan..Dia harus bersaing dengan pewaris keluarga Haruno. Yang notabene ingin merebut sang Namikaze.

**Warning :** Baik dari chara, author, maupun lappy:

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**JIKA MASIH BERLANJUT BACA FICT RRY**

**DAN BERNIAT NGFLAME**

**SILAHKAN HUBUNGI TOMBOL BACK DI SISI ATAS**

**ARIGATO NA MINNAAA~~~**

**Genre: **Romance. Humor, and amburadul

**Rate: **T tetep! Nanti kalau lime Rry bakal warning-warning dech *apaan?!

Tapi ini seharusnya udah warning-warning dech..LIME dikit ndak apa kan? Mine ow!

Yang belum baligh/ dewasa jauh-jauh dech! Hush! Hush!

**Moshi-moshi,,Rry mau ucapin….**

**Thanks To:**

Kishu Mars: Arigato na atas reviewnya, Kishu-san*metik bunga dari kebun tetangga buat diserahin..nyuri donk!Ok! Lanjut! Hohohohooo...Sasuke bukan siswa di asrama situ kok. Kalau siswa di asrama situ sich,,tuch para cewek-cewek tiap hari rela buat ngantri di depan asrama cowok. Bahkan jadi satpam 24jam nonstop pun bisa. -dilemparisamsak-. Gomen kalau telat update*diplototin Kishu-san. Yosh! Thanks atas semangatnya..Yapz! Ditunggu reviewnya lagi~^^~

Deevil-chan yokkei no aozora: Bener nggak ya tulisan pen namenya..habis panjang sich..*digeplak Deevil-san. Yapz! Arigato na atas reviewnya Deevil-san. Gomen baru update..hehehe *tampang tanpa dosa. Ok! ditunggu reviewnya lagi~^^~

Ciel-Kky30: wah..wah..napa Ciel Phantomhive nyasar ke sini?! *diglare Sebastian. Ups! Bukan yaa..hehehe Gomen neee~~. Ah, ya! Arigato na atas reviewnya. Gomen updatenya terlambat. Kalau Uchiha punya perusahaan bisa tuch nyaingin Phantom Co. hwaakaka *diplototin chara kuroshitsuji. Ok! Ditunggu reviewnya lagi Ciel-Kky ~^^~

ChaaChulie247: Ini fannya Chulie hyung ya? Waahhh,,kalau iya annyeong haseyo,Noona *sok tahu juga sok akrab. Iya Rry sebelumnya ucapin arigato na atas reviewnya. Dan atas kritiknya Rry kantongin dulu aja dech *nah Lhoh?!. Gomen telat update.. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi~^^~

Sheren: Arigato na atas reviewnya. Ini udah update~ Review lagi ya~^^~

Rizuku Tasuku: Ups! Ini silent readers fanfict Rry. Hajememashite Rizu-san*sok kenal. Arigato na atas reviewnya. Gomen telat update. Ah,ya! Waktu Si pantat ayam –diSusano'o- ngebuka topengnya,,Naruto nggak nglihat. Kalau lihat nggak indah donk cerita Rry..hwakakaka..becanda kok. Ok! Ditunggu kunjungan dan reviewnya lagi ~^^~

Ieoryiti: pen namenya susah banget tulisannya *diplototin Ieory. Nee,,ini juga silent readers Rry. Arigato na sudah ngreview. Untuk kritiknya Rry bakal buang kok *walah. Calm down, Ok?! hehehe. Dan Gomen telat update. Yosh! Mampir dan review lagi yaa ~^^~

Yuuna yuki: Ini sudah update, Yuuna-san. Gomen baru update. Dan thanks atas review dan kunjungannya silent readers Yuuna. Ditunggu kedatangannya lagi ya, Yuuna-san. Reviewnya jangan lupa~^^~*treak pakai toak takmir

Namikaze Narita-chan: Nee,,Arigato na atas reviewnya, Nami-san. Sasuke bukan stalker kok, lebih tepatnya pembokat juga *dilempar pakai magekyo. Yaps! Ini sudah lanjut. Review lagi yaaaa~^^~

Uzumaki wulan: Arigato na atas reviewnya, Wulan-san. GOMENNASAI telat update. Ok! ditunggu review selanjutnya~^^~

1412: Yosh! Ini sudah lanjut. Arigato na atas reviewnya. Ditunggu kedatangan dan reviewnya lagi, silent readers~^^~

Uwahhh.. Kretekk kretekk *bunyi tulang. Capek duduk.. Yaps! Rry sudah membalas review kalian..

Untuk yang follow ataupun ngfavorite ini fict,,Rry benar-benar ngucapin ARIGATO NA MINNAA~~~~ *treak di atas tower satelit. Ditunggu REVIEWnya juga~^^~mine ow!

**ENJOY READ MINNA!**

**READ! READ!**

**Chapter 2**

Gemeretak gigi Sasuke mengawali cerita kita kali ini. Melihat sang suami bersama orang lain. Oh! Naas kau Sasuke. Baru hari pertama sudah disuguhi pemandangan neraka antara sang Namikaze dan seorang Haruno. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia harus berhasil dalam misi ini dan tidak boleh menghancurkannya. HANYA gara-gara melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Dan tiba-tiba..

Krosak! Krosak!

"Siapa itu?!", tanya sasuke dengan mengacungkan kunainya

Dan dari semak pohon itu keluarlah..

Eng..Ing..Enggggg~~

Pemuda dengan topeng bergambar harimau, dengan rambut hitam, panjang, legam yang dikuncir. Sedangkan satunya berambut bak nanas, mencuat ke atas, dan dengan topeng bergambar beruangnya. Cocok banget sama sifat si pemilik topeng yang maniak borem.

"Yo,,Sasuke", sapa si pemuda berkuncir dengan rambut panjang a.k.a Hyuuga Neji

Yang satunya,,,

"Hoaammm~~ Sasuke, hai..", katanya malas

Dan yang satu ini bernama Nara Shikamaru

"Ternyata kalian. Aku pikir musuh", sahut Sasuke dengan memasukkan kunainya kembali

"Kalau kami musuh. Pasti kau sudah kalah melawan kami, Sasuke", canda Neji

"Hn,", jawab Sasuke singkat

"Ck,ck,ck,,kebiasaanmu tidak berubah ya", kata Neji pasrah

Dia sudah tahu betul tabiat putra sulung keluarga Uchiha satu ini. Jika orang lain bertanya banyak,,maka dia hanya akan menjawab dengan satu kata andalannya, yaitu 'Hn'. Dan itu praktis membuat orang lain yang baru mengenalnya jawsdrop di tempat. Parah!

**Sedangkan yang di gedung satunya,,,**

Tanpa tahu menahu kini Naruto sudah merasakan suhu panas menerpa tubuhnya lagi. Karena tadi,,entah dari mana dia merasa merinding sampai-sampai suhu badannya turun drastic laksana membeku. Padahal kan bukan lagi musim dingin atau kemarau layaknya di Negara Asia Tenggara.

Ah! Tapi dirinya sama sekali tak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu. Kini dia fokus pada sang pujaan hati di depannya. Oh! Betapa dirinya ingin sembah sujud pada author satu ini karena berhasil menaklukkan seorang Haruno Sakura. Padahal di Naruto Shippundenkan dia harus mati trus hidup lagi demi pengejaran cintanya yang alhasil sia-sia najis cuih. Ok! acuhkan saja 2 kalimat terakhir tadi,, -takut dikroyok author lain- *dikroyok beneran.

"Ehem! Naruto-kun", kata Sakura lagi

Berusaha menyadarkan incarannya dari acara senyum-senyum sendiri. Takut tiba-tiba tuch incarannya lupa diri trus konslet. Gagal donk dia jadi orang kaya kalau pasangannya konslet.. Iyakkksss! Tak mau layau!

"Eh! Iya Sakura-chan. Ada apa?", tanya Naruto sadar akan perhatian yang diberikan

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja kelihatannya aku harus kembali ke asramaku dulu. Untuk mempersiapkan pestamu tentu saja", kata Sakura dengan senyum palsunya

"Kalau begitu,,sampai jumpa Naruto-kun. Cup!", pamit Sakura pada Naruto dan tak lupa dengan kiss bye di pipi kanan Namikaze

Naruto tiba-tiba saja membeku di tempat ketika Sakura sudah menghilang di balik tangga gedung itu. Dan yang di sebelah gedung satunya..

Aw waw waw woooo..

Krettkk!

Bunyi tulang patah yang dihasilkan dari tangan halus si raven. Ya tentu saja ketika dirinya melihat adegan live perselingkuhan sang Namikaze. Sedari tadi dirinya sudah mengamati kembali acara bincang-bincang pasangannya tersebut dengan nona Haruno. Tak mau berbicara terlalu banyak juga dengan kedua temannya tentu saja. Dan ketika dia baru 1menit membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengamati si blonde.. dia melihat adhmpp! *dibekep Sasuke karna tak mau mendengar ulasan adegan nan nista tadi

Sedangkan kedua teman di belakangnya tertawa ria tanpa memperdulikan aura-aura Susano yang keluar dari si raven.

Oh,,seandainya mereka tahu apa yang bakal menimpa mereka. Pasti saat itu juga mereka akan menjahit bibirnya agar tak mampu untuk tertawa bahkan meringis sekaligus. Ya..inilah ketidakberuntungan jika kita iblis dan berteman dengan sesama iblis. Bukannnya dikasihani atau dihibur. Eh! Ini malah ditertawakan.. Ck! Ck! Ck! Semelekete!

"Di saat seperti ini kalian masih bisa tertawa, huhh?!", kata Sasuke penuh penekanan dan dengan gerakan slow motion membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kedua temannya.

'Oh no! I am death!', batin kedua temannya bersamaan

Bingungkan kalian kalau sudah membangunkan singa yang sudah marah. Klihatannya author butuh makam baru untuk mengubur jasad mereka nantinya setelah hukuman ala Sasuke Uchiha berlangsung –dikroyok NejiShika FC-

Dan seketika itu terdengarlah bom atom yang entah datangnya dari mana. Meledak dan bahkan membuat SEDIKIT gempa dadakan di asrama dan sekolah tersebut.

"Eh! Apa itu tadi?!", gumam si Blonde

Klihatannya gempa tadi merupakan cara ampuh menyadarkan Naruto dari rasa shocknya. Pintar kau Sas!

TRErr TRErrr!

Tiba-tiba saja handphone di saku Naruto bergetar keras. Pertanda ada seseorang yang meneleponnya dari seberang. Dan ketika dia mengecek siapa si penelepon. Terteralah nama "Gaara" di layar tersebut. Buru-buru Naruto mengangkat telepon tersebut. Takut disemprot gitu kalau nggak cepat-cepat.

"Ya hallo, Gaara. Ada apa?", tanya Naruto renyah

"Hey! Kau di mana?! Cepat kembali! Ini sudah jam berapa, huhh?!", ketus Gaara

Keluar dech sifat mak-maknya. Gaara memang sahabat Naruto dari kecil. Jadi ketika Ibu Naruto a.k.a Namikaze Kushina meninggal, Gaaralah yang menghibur dan menyemangatinya. Gaara yang sudah ditinggalkan sang bunda ketika melahirkannya mengerti bagaimana sakit dan pedihnya ditinggalkan salah seorang yang sangat dia sayangi. Untuk itu sampai detik ini, dia selalu berada di dekat sang Namikaze untuk menjaga, melindungi, dan menghiburnya di kala apapun.

"Iya. Aku tahu, Gaara. Aku akan kembali sekarang. Untuk itu jangan teriak-teriak lagi.", semprot Naruto balik

Dia tahu Gaara sangat memperhatikannya. Tapi ya nggak perlu pakai teriak-teriak segala di telepon kan. Apalagi kalau nggak pakai kuah. Basah dech itu handphonenya

Setelah menutup obrolannya dengan Gaara dan memasukkan handphonenya ke saku. Dia lalu bergegas turun untuk pulang ke asramanya. Tak dia pedulikan gedung di sebelahnya yang memang jaraknya bisa dibilang agak jauh dipenuhi asap hitam yang mengepul juga bau hagus di sana sini dan tak lupa dengan banyak taburan warna hitam di mana-mana. Kreasi yang indah Sasuke. Fantastis, men!

Ok! ok! kita tinggalkan saja ulasan tentang gedung tadi. Dan di sini tak perlu muluk-muluk menceritakan bagaimana Naruto turun dari gedung. Lalu berjalan di koridor menuju asramanya. Dan juga di mana Sasuke sudah melaksanakan hukumannya beserta tetek bengek terhadap kedua temannya yang diperkirakan menjadi penghuni UGD malam ini. Kita lanjut di kamar asrama si Blonde..

Tokk! Tokk! Tokk!

Ceklekk!

"Aku pulang Gaara Kiba", kata Naruto ketika memasuki kamar asramanya

"Se,,selamat datang, Naruto", jawab Kiba tertahan

Sedangkan sahabat karibnya Gaara sama sekali tak menjawab sapaan si Blonde. Hoy! Hoy! Ada apa dengan kedua sahaabatnya itu? Heran Naruto

Dan tepat ketika dia memasuki ruang belajar kamar tersebut. Gaara menyabutnya dengan sebuah tarikan tangan tiba-tiba

"Sini, Naruto! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar!", tarik Gaara

"Ya, a,,ada apa Gaara?", tanya Naruto memelas

Untuk saat ini tepatkan kalau dia memasang wajah memelas. Lawong tuch yang ngajak bicara sudah ada tanduk ala Iblisnya kok

"Siapa laki-laki yang bertopeng aneh di kamarmu itu, hahh?", tanya Gaara pelan tapi cukup keras untuk didengar

"Laki-laki?", ulang Naruto

"Ya,,dan bertopeng aneh", ulang Gaara lagi

"Topeng aneh?", kening Naruto semakin berkedut karena belum paham siapa yang dimaksud

Dan ketika memorinya bekerja ekstra untuk mengingat, memilah, dan memilih seseorang yang dimaksud Gaara. Terlintaslah memori akan mimpinya tadi pagi

"Ti,,tidak mungkin", gumamnya parau

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apakan?", selidik Gaara khawatir dengan sahabatnya ini

"Jangan,,jangan….", gumam Naruto lagi

"Jangan-jangan apa Naruto?", tanya Gaara semakin bingung

"Sebentar Gaara!", teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke dalam kamarnya

Memastikan bahwa filosofinya salah tentu saja..

Ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Terlihatlah pemuda yang sama dengan yang tadi pagi. Juga yang memberinya…yaa jauhkanlah adhek-adhek anda sekarang juga dari fict hancur ini. Ataupun diri anda yang masih 17th ke bawah dari kata-kata yang tak lulus sensor di fict ini –diplototin MUI-

Yang memberinya tanda kepemilikan di leher tannya tentu saja

"KAUUUUUUU!", teriak Naruto tak percaya

"Kau sudah pulang, suamiku?", kata Sasuke sopan dan masih dengan duduk santai di sisi samping tempat tidur Naruto

"Bu,,bukan,,kah kau yang tadi pagi ada di mimpiku?!", tanya Naruto tak percaya

"Mimpi?", ulang Sasuke sambil berdiri

"Aku tak percaya kalau pertemuan kita tadi pagi itu mimpi", katanya satu persatu

"Ap,,apaaaa! Ja,,ja,,jadi tadi pagi dan….", ucap Naruto menggantung

Dielusnya bekas kissmark di lehernya yang tadi pagi. Benar! Ada sedikit rasa sakit di sana

"Sial!", runtuknya

Dirinya tak pernah membayangkan akan diberi tanda seperti itu oleh orang yang tak kenal dan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapannya ini LAGI. Oh! Apa ini hukuman dari Kami-sama karna dirinya tak berdo'a setelah makan pagi?! Benar-benar buruk sekali

"Kau,,tak apa suamiku?", tanya Sasuke

Khawatir juga orang ini. Yaiyalah,,mana ada istri eh suami,,hallah! Pokoknya mana mungkin Sasuke tak khawatir dengan pasangan takdirnya. Walaupun sikapnya terkenal dengan dinginnya,,tapi dia juga seseorang yang berhati lembut jika sudah menyangkut si Namikaze ini

"Ak,,aku tak apa. Hey! Jangan mendekat, Teme!", perintah Naruto

Dirinya kaget karena tiba-tiba saja orang yang terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'suami' pada dirinya itu perlahan mendekat ke arahnya

"Ternyata kau masih ingat aku ya, Dobe", kata Sasuke

Ternyata otak Dobenya nggak terlalu dobe juga. Dia masih ingat tentang kejadian tadi pagi itu antara dirinya dan tentu saja pasangan di hadapannya ini. –nggakmaunyebutsasukesebagaii stri-

"Tentu saja aku ingat, Teme! Hey! Aku bilang TUNGGUU!", perintah Naruto sekali lagi

Dirinya tak mau pengulangan adegan nan nista tanpa sensor dan menjijikkan itu terulang lagi tentu saja. Adegan ehem ehem gitu lhoc

"Kau….Memanggilku dengan 'suami'?", tanya Naruto berusaha tenang

"Ya,,kau adalah suamiku. Ada masalah?", tanya Sasuke balik yang dengan enggannya memaksanya untuk berhenti mendekati sang Namikaze

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Kau kan bukan perempuan?",

"Bukan. Memang benar aku bukan perempuan dan aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu kan, Dobe",

"Hey! Jangan memanggilku Dobe, Teme!",

"Dobe tetap saja Dobe. Kalau kau tak mau aku panggil Dobe..Haruskah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Honey?", goda Sasuke

"Gahh! Cukup! Jangan memanggilku Dobe atau sebutan menjijikkan seperti tadi! Dan lalu bagaimana kau memanggilku dengan suamimu?! Kenal saja belum! Dan kapan kita menikah?! Dasar Teme!", cerca Naruto

"Kau memang suamiku. Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan menggunungmu itu..", Sasuke memotong perkataannya

Mau membuat orang mati penasaran dulu kali ya..

"Kau ingat dengan dongeng klasik tentang Tuan dan Nyonya Park?", lanjut Sasuke

"Tuan dan Nyonya Park?",selidik Naruto

Dia bertanya tentang asal muasal panggilan suami terhadap dirinya dan bla bla bla nya. Bukan malah main ingat-mengingat dongeng kayak gini

"Apa hubungan dongeng itu dan pertanyaanku tadi, Teme?", tanya Naruto polos

Saat ini dirinya melakukan tindakan yang bisa dibilang gawat untuk keperjakaannya(?). Bertanya dengan tampang polos tanpa dosa serta memiringkan kepalanya. Dasar Naruto! Tidak sadar situasi apa?! Di hadapannya kan ada yang mau nerkam dirinya kapan saja

Dan..Ups! Ini nich tindakan antisipasi si Raven. Eh! Dia ternyata sport jantung juga. Untung tuch ada topeng. Kalau nggak,,bisa ketahuan kan dia noseblade dadakan. Dan tentu saja dia juga menahan diri agar tidak memeluk si Blondenya dengan tanpa aba-aba juga menyerang dan melakukan tindakan yang 'piiiip' begitu saja. Cuek sedikit tak apalah. Dari pada nanti disangka lemah dengan tindakan begitu saja. Yaps! Best performe!

'Sial! Kenapa dia berwajah manis seperti itu?! Dia tidak mau kan kalau ada orang langsung memangsanya? Damn!', rutuk Sasuke dalam hati

Salah dink! Ternyata Sasuke saat ini benar-benar sudah mengumpat macam kata-kata yang tentu saja tidak akan author geblek satu ini bahas kata demi kata. Penuh donk kalau nulis satu persatu (?)

"Hey, Teme! Jawab pertanyaanku. Jangan diam saja, Baka!", teriak Naruto membuyarkan segala lamunan indah(?) Sasuke

"Ck! Jawab saja kau ingat tidak dengan dongeng itu, Dobe?", jawab Sasuke yang sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya

"Hahh?! Kalau dongeng itu sich aku…..", Naruto mulai berpikir lagi

Klihatannya ini anak pintar pelajaran eksaknya dan yang lainnya. Tapi kalau di suruh hapalin kayak pelajaran sejarah. Ampun dech! Perlu dibakar tuch buku sejarah dan diminumkan ke ini anak. Masa dongeng Tuan dan Nyonya Park aja nggak ingat. Itu kan ada di buku sejarahnya waktu SMP

Tapi ternyata keadaan di mana Naruto yang masih berpikir keras mengingat-ingat dongeng yang di maksud Sasuke tadi. Tidak dibuang sia-sia oleh Sasuke. Dirinya mendekat perlahan ke tempat si Blonde berdiri. Yang tentu saja masih di belakang pintu kamarnya yang tertutup

Tertutup? Eh! Tadi author belum bilang ya kalau itu pintu sudah ditutup dengan suara berdebam ketika Naruto berteriak,"KAUUUU!", itu

Kan ya pintu harus ditutup kalau mau bicara pribadi sama orang lain. Bagaimana sich kalian?! Ingetin donk kalau authornya lupa! -dicincangseketika-

Lhah! Ternyata Naruto belum sadar juga bahwa jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke sudah tinggal 30cm lagi. Dan ketika perasaan hangat menerpa tubuhnya. Barulah dia sadar akan pengeliminasian jarak yang entah kapan terjadi antara dirinya dan orang yang berdiri di hadapannya tadi

"KAU…ke..kenapa bisa sedekat ini, hahh?!", panik Naruto

"Aku hanya ingin memandang wajahmu lebih dekat saja", kata Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si Blonde

Posisi mereka benar-benar sial bagi Naruto. Sasuke yang tangan kirinya berada sejajar dengan pinggang Naruto. Sementara tangan kanannya yang sejajar dengan wajah si Blonde. Tapi tidak memegangnya lho.. dia malah menempelkan keduanya pada pintu di belakang si Blonde. Dia tidak mau menyentuh pasangannya tersebut tanpa izin darinya

Cukup romantis sich. Tapi yang tadi pagi? Apa ya itu bukan menyentuh sembarangan? Apalagi berbekas gitu di leher Naruto?

Hehehe.. klihatannya kita kesampingkan kejadian tak lulus sensor tadi pagi dulu. Kita lanjut saja pada adegan ini. Yak! Action!

Menghadapi orang dihadapannya. Bukan! Bukan! Di depan wajahnya ini. Naruto harus tenang dan tidak boleh grogi. Bisa-bisa dia bakal diserang(?) tanpa ampun kalau melakukan tindakan tiba-tiba. Gawat donk!

"Ada apa, Dobe? Kau grogi, hee?", Goda Sasuke dengan mengatakannya di telinga Naruto

Otomatis yang ditanyai merah padam wajahnya. Udah dikepung kayak gitu. Trus digoda lagi. Apalagi telinga itu salah satu daerah sensitifnya. Wah..wah..Sasuke dapat pancingan besar nich(?) hwakakakakakkk..

Naruto akhirnya bergerak gelisah dalam keadaan terhimpit antara si Raven dan pintu di belakangnya. Risih juga dirinya kalau seperti ini terus

Dan itu membuat si Raven yang sedari tadi menunggu hasil perbuatannya menyeringai puas. Dirinya baru tahu kalau pasangannya ini sensitive juga pada sentuhan..hohohohoooo

"Pergi kau, Teme!", ucap Naruto memberontak

Hoy! Hoy! Dia kalah tenaga dengan Sasuke kali. Sasuke yang selalu berlatih ala ninja loncat sana loncat sini. Sedangkan dia? Tipikal tuan muda yang menghabiskan kesehariannya di rumah atau jalan-jalan di taman rumahnya sambil minum teh atau makan kue dan berbincang-bincang dengan Gaara dan Kiba saja. Jauh banget kan perbedaannya?

Sadar kalau usahanya sia-sia belaka. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk tak memberontak lagi. Capek juga berontak sana sini tapi tanpa hasil gitu

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Teme?", tanya Naruto akhirnya

"Bukankah tadi aku menyuruhmu mengingat dongeng Tuan dan Nyonya Park. Bagaimana Dobe? Kau ingat kan?", jelas Sasuke dengan menjauhkan dirinya dari telinga Naruto dan memandang wajah sang pujaan dengan lembut(?)

"A…ya itu aku…mmmm", gumam Naruto

Dirinya benar-benar parah kalau disuruh mengingat hal yang berbau sejarah. Salahkan saja kedua kakaknya yang terus menjejalinya dengan pelajaran eksak dan teknologi

"Jadi kau tidak ingat, hmm? Padahal itu dongeng dan sejarah anak SMP lho, Dobe", goda Sasuke lagi

Naruto megap-megap digoda seperti itu. Wajahnya merah padam menahan malu dan marah. Pertama karena dia tak mampu melepas diri dari si Raven dan kedua karena otaknya yang tak mampu mengingat hal begitu sederhananya. Rumus kimia atau fisika yang ribetnya minta ampun saja dia ingat. Lha ini? Pelajaran waktu dia SMP gitu lho. Apalagi sampai diejek orang di depannya. Kan ya malu!

"Begitulah", kata Naruto dengan wajah lunglai

Ternyata dia sudah menyerah untuk main tebak-tebakan lagi dengan si Raven. Dia mengakui kekalahannya. Jarang banget lho seorang Namikaze Naruto mengakui kekalahannya. Padahal selama ini dia selalu berkata kalau dia ini no. 1 dan bla bla bla.. pengaruh kedua kakaknya mungkin. Mereka kan juga sifatnya always must no.1!

Tapi di hadapan si Raven, entah mengapa dirinya sampai dibuat berkata seperti itu. Sial! Baru pertama kali bertemu dia sudah dibuat seperti ini

Dia benar-benar berdo'a dalam hati pada Tuhan bahwa setelah malam ini, dia tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan orang atau apapun yang memiliki rambut dan tetek bengeknya yang sama dengan orang di depannya ini! Dia bahkan bersungguh dalam hati, jika itu terkabul maka dirinya akan belajar sungguh-sungguh mengenai sejarah setiap minggunya. Sejarah kan pelajaran yang paling dia benci. Pantas donk barternya dengan Tuhan +.+`

"Jadi kau sudah menyerah, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke

Kali ini dengan seringai khasnya yang terpampang apik membingkai wajahnya di balik topengnya

"Iya. Kau puas hahh, Teme?! Cepat ceritakan! Dan menjauh dariku juga!", perintah Naruto

Tapi yang diperintah? Tak bergeming selangkah pun tuch. Yang ada malah dia makin menyeringai. Ampun dech!

"Baiklah,, akan aku beri tahu. Tapi, ada syaratnya", kata Sasuke

"Syarat?! Hey! Kau jangan aneh-aneh ya!", bentak Naruto

Kesal juga dirinya. Sudah dibeginikan malah si Raven tambah mau macam-macam. Gila apa!

"Ini tidak berat kok. Kau diam saja dan jangan melawan", katanya lagi

Tapi ini lebih seperti memerintah. Dasar Uchiha, sukanya main perintah emank

"Apa maksudmu jangan melawan, huhh?!", kesal Naruto dibuatnya

"Kau mau aku beri tahu tidak? Katanya kau ingin aku cepat menyingkir kan?", kata Sasuke dengan tenang

Wah wah..akhirnya ini orang sadar juga. Dari tadi kek sadarnya. Lama banget sadarnya kalau Naruto benar-benar menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapannya

"Hanya diam kan?! Aku sudah diam dan cepat katakan serta menyingkir dari tubuhku, Temmm!", suara Naruto berhenti

Bukan berhenti karena apa-apa lho. Melainkan berhenti karena bibirnya telah ditawan oleh bibir lembut pemuda di hadapannya saat ini

Sasuke memang lebih memilih untuk mencium pemuda Blonde di hadapannya ini dari pada menjelaskan cerita yang dijamin tidak sampai 1hari 1malam akan selesai. Sasuke tahu jika bibir adalah persimpangan antara hati dan pikiran. Jika hati dan pikiran berbeda bukankah bibir yang akan menjadi pembenarannya. Dan yahh,, ciuman inilah langkah efektif untuk menjelaskan segalanya pada Naruto

Sedangkan Naruto yang dihadiahi gerakan tiba-tiba seperti itu benar-benar tidak tahu dengan jelas kapan pemuda di hadapannya itu membuka sedikit topengnya serta memiringkan wajahnya. Bahkan, dirinya juga tak sadar bahwa tangan kiri si Raven yang tadi sejajar dengan pinggangnya malah merengkuhnya dalam pelukan guna memperdalam penyatuan bibir mereka. Begitu pun dengan tangan kanan si Raven yang tiba-tiba pindah haluan ke dalam rambut blondenya

Membeku! Ya itulah yang saat ini dirasakan Naruto. Entah bagaimana jelasnya dia tidak tahu sama sekali. Yang ada,,dirinya seperti patung semen yang dipajang di depan gerbang asramanya

Tapi tiba-tiba saja sensasi aneh menjalar aneh pada dirinya. Pemuda Raven di hadapannya menjilati bibir bawahnya meminta akses untuk memasuki mulutnya. Dan entah mengapa dia membuka begitu saja bibir bawahnya. Sensasi itu benar-benar membuatnya kacau

"Mmh…ngg", desahnya

Saat ini dia mulai menikmati kecupan dan jilatan lembut dari lidah pemuda Raven itu. Bahkan tanganya saat ini meremas dada si Raven. Mengartikan bahwa dirinya benar-benar menikmati setiap invasi yang dilakukan pemuda itu di dalam mulutnya. Dan ketika dia mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati segala hal apik yang dilakukan Sasuke

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan seperti memori pun muncul. Dia tak tahu siapa kedua orang yang ada di sekelebat bayangan-bayangan itu

'Apakah itu Tuan dan Nyonya Park yang dimaksud si Raven?', tanyanya dalam hati

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu dan yaaa cukup lama lah kalau dihitung. Naruto yakin bahwa dua orang di bayangan-bayangan tadi adalah Tuan dan Nyonya Park

Bahkan, yang ada di benak Naruto saat ini. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Nyonya Park dengan rambut yang berwarna sama dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini sangat cantik dan benar-benar sempurna. Sedangkan Tuan Park sendiri dengan rambut yang sama persis seperti dirinya terlihat tampan dan sangat berwibawa. Membuat siapa pun yang melihat mereka akan berkata bahwa mereka pasti pasangan sehidup semati yang sudah ditakdirkan. Tapi bayangan tadi berganti seperti peperangan antara Nyonya Park denga seseorang yang berniat jahat

Seseorang itu adalah wanita yang bisa dibilang cantik juga. Tapi kalah cantik dengan Nyonya Park. Dia ternyata berniat membunuh Tuan Park. Tapi digagalkan oleh Nyonya Park. Wanita itu berhasil lolos ketika Nyonya Park akan membunuhnya

Dan yang dikagetkan Naruto adalah ketika wanita itu tiba-tiba berbalik dan menghadap dirinya. Dan tiba-tiba ingin menghujamkan pedang yang entah dari mana asalnya pada dirinnya dan …

"Hmmm!", teriaknya dalam ciuman itu

Seketika itu Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan dengan cekatan membetulkan topengnya sambil melihat Naruto yang terengah-engah dengan keringat di pelipis wajahnya. Dirinya tahu kalau tadi pasti Naruto melihat bayangan seseorang yang akan membunuhnya

"Kau tak apa, Dobe?", tanyanya khawatir dan membersihkan saliva yang bercecer di sekitar bibir si Blonde dengan tangan kanannya

"Aku….dia..itu..siapa, Teme?", tanyanya terbata-bata

Dirinya yakin kalau seseorang yang tadi akan membunuhnya seperti nyata di depan matanya

"Dialah yang aku maksud. Dia itu bernama Lindan, orang yang sangat kejam dan juga berniat membunuhmu saat ini", jelas Sasuke dengan melepas tangannya dari wajah Naruto

"Mem,,membunuhku?", tanyanya masih shock

"Ya. Untuk itu aku di sini untuk melindungimu", jelasnya

"Tidak mungkin! Aku kan tidak punya musuh!", elaknya

"Tapi tadi kau juga merasakan hawa membunuhnya terhadapmu kan?", kata Sasuke berusaha menenangkan

"Ituuuu.. Aku….. Ya aku bisa merasakannya", kata Naruto

Dirinya harus benar-benar menerima kenyataan yang ada. Karena benar yang dikatakan si Raven. Dia bisa merasakan hawa membunuh wanita aneh tadi terhadap dirinya

"Apakah kau benar bisa mengalahkannya?", tanya Naruto lagi

Berharap sedikit bolehkan? Dirinya benar-benar terguncang dengan berita yang entah brantah asalnya bahwa aka nada seseorang yang akan dengan SANGAT ingin membunuhnya. Tanpa tahu dosa apa yang telah dibuat dirinya ini

"Kau meremehkanku, Dobe? Tentu aku bisa mengalahkannya. Tapi kau harus membantuku",

"Eeh! Membantu? Membantu bagaimana maksudnya?", penasaran Naruto

"Kita lakukan secepatnya malam pertama kita agar kekuatanku kembali. Kau tahu.. topeng ini menyegel kekuatanku. Dan agar topengnya hancur dan terlepas dengan sendirinya,,kita harus melakukan malam pertama kita. Ayo, Dobe!", ajak Sasuke

0,00000000001 sekon kemudian…..

"UAPAAAAA!", teriak Gaara Kiba serempak

Ternyata mereka sudah menguping percakapan sepasang suami istri dadakan itu sedari tadi dari balik pintu tho. Dan tak kalah shocknya ketika mereka dengan anteng mendengarkan. Tiba-tiba mendengar perkataan mengejutkan atau yang bisa dibilang permintaan mengejutkan si Raven pada sang Namikaze untuk melakukan malam pertama mereka,,seperti malam pertama sepasang suami istri pada umunya. Dasar tak sopan kalian nguping pembicaraan kayak gini. Padahal authornya malah ngrekam(?)

Lha! Lalu Neji dan Shikamaru di mana?! Kok mereka nggak shock?

Oh! Mereka masih di UGD terdekat. Kan tadi baru terkena hukuman Sasuke

Sedangkan Naruto tiba-tiba saja membeku. Dia tak mampu harus merespon seperti apa dan setelah proses otaknya yang agak lama pakai sekali berlangsung. Akhiranya suaranya pun muncul. Bahkan yang muncul adalah suara yang….

"TEME, KAU GILA YA!", bentak Naruto

Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai di balik topengnya….

**Dan fict ini diakhiri dengan **

**TBC boleh ya? O.o**

A/N: Haduhhh! Rry benar-benar bingung dibuat ini fict. Kemarin padahal udah mau dipublish. Tapi eh! Rry rasa kalau begitu-begitu saja(?). Fict ini bakal lama selesainya. Karena ndak maju-maju alurnya. Dan yang lebih parah….RRY KEHILANGAN SENSE DARI INI FICT ㅠ.ㅠ! Kacau banget! Gara-gara Rry kesenengan sampai mati baca fict Kuroshits*** mungkin. Dan udah cinta mati dengan yang namanya CIEL PHANTOMNHIVE! Tambah parah penyakit maniak Rry kali ini. Udah ada niatan kabur ke sana lagi –dimutilasi Sasunaru-

Tapi akhirnya yaaa..berhasil juga nylesein ini chap.2,,yeyy!

Terima kasih juga buat Azalea senpai juga Neko-chan senpai yang sudah membuat fict **Kuroshits*** **dengan sangat apiknya. Sampai Rry nangis bombay waktu baca 'Flip 180' juga yang 'Sebi Ciel at School' itu. Kalian inspirasi Rry buat ini fict tambah hancur lagi **–digeplak Azalea juga Neko-**

Ah, ya! Siapa ya yang mau Rry jadiin yang jahat? –masih bingung-

Ok!Rry tunggu balas-balas dari kalian semua. Dan kalian tunggu chap berikutnya dari Rry yang dijamin tambah hancur *nah lhoh?!

Dan yahh..Ini fict juga Rry pikir -kebanyakan mikir- pantasnya ditaruh di rate M. Tapi karena bakal ndak ada LEMON..huuuuuu *readers kecewa. Rry nampanginnya masih di rate T kok..hwakakakakaka. Ma'afkan otak Rry ya readers! Tambah kenistaan ini otak gara-gara lemon tea tiap pagi.. mine ow!

Yaps! Rry ucapin lagi arigato gozaimatsu buat senpai atau sensei yang udah nyempatin sekedar lihat fict Rry ini~ ^^~

**Mine Ow!**

**Review/ Flame? O.o**

**Hanya menerima Flame yang membangun. Arigatoooo *senyum ala Felix ~^^~ nyaaaaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"TEME, KAU GILA YA!",bentak Naruto

Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai di balik topengnya….

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

"AKU TIDAK MAU MELAKUKANNYA!" teriak Naruto panik. Dirinya sungguh tak menyangka bahwa pertemuannya dengan orang asing yang mengaku err..pasangan hidupnya ini akan menyebabkan hilangnya keperjakaannya secepat cahaya. Duuuhh kacau~

"Hn,"

"APANYA YANG HN! AKU TAK MAU MELAKUKANNYA!" jelas Naruto. Klihatannya dia paham akan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya. Kontak batin kali ya..

"Kalau kau tak mau melakukannya, berarti kau mau dibunuhkan Dobe~" goda Sasuke. Kali ini seringai yang terpatri di bibirnya semakin mengembang seiring ekspresi Naruto yang mulai panik tak jelas.

"Bi bi biar saja! Apa urusanmu, huhh?!" jawab Naruto terbata

Sebenarnya di dalam hati, dia sudah kacau luar dalam. Tapi masa iya dia mau menyerahkan begitu saja dirinya jika tak ingin mati.

'Tunggu! MA-TI…?' batin Naruto gundah

'MATI atau aku dan dia….HOWAAAA! TIDAAAAKKKKKK!' pikiran anak ini klihatannya mulai error sendiri. Sambil mencengkram dadanya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya juga ikut berpartisipasi menjambaki rambut Blondenya lagi.

Namun, perbuatannya kali ini didasari karena alasan yang kuat. Dia baru sadar akan apa yang bakal terjadi jika dia tak mau melakukan ehem malam pertama ehem dengan sang Raven.

Nyawanya bakal hilang

Masa depannya dengan gadis pujaannya bakal tak ada

Lalu jeruk di kulkasnya bakal busuk karena tidak ada yang makan

Ditambah . . . .

Siapa yang akan makan ramen paman Teuchi LAGIIIIIIII !

'Pu..sing', merananya ini anak

'Tidak! Ini pasti bohong! Ya! PASTI!' mantapnya ketika pikirannya memberontak untuk tak menerima kenyataan ini. Namun, hatinya berkata lain tentu saja.

Naruto meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini pasti bohong.

"Hahahahahhh..Teme! kau pasti bohongkan?", tanyanya mencoba meyakinkan

"Kalau aku bohong, mana mungkin si Lindan itu sudah ada di sekolahmu, eh Dobe" terang Sasuke dengan nada datarnya dan langsung membungkam mulut juga pikiran error sang pasangan.

'Mau dibunuh seperti ini dan dia bilang bohongan?! Kau benar-benar, Dobe' geram Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Tapi, aku tetap tidak percaya padamu, Teme!"

'Tetap keras kepala ternyata' batin Sasuke lagi.

Cukup melelahkan untuk berdebat "iya/ tidak" dengan si Dobenya ini. Dia tidak ada waktu untuk meyakinkan Naruto. Kekeras kepalaan Naruto benar-benar tak berubah sejak dulu. Dia harus pergi ke suatu tempat setelah ini. Ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan.

"Terserah, kau Dobe" Sasuke mulai memundurkan langkahnya dan memberi sedikit jarak antara dia dan Naruto.

"Jadi, benar kan kau hanya membohongiku?" ejek Naruto

"Hn. Tapi itu nyata dan aku ada urusan. Pikirkanlah baik-baik apa yang aku katakan. Aku pergi, Dobe" dirinya mengusap surai Blonde itu dan menghilang bersama angin.

Naruto yang ditinggalkan tentu saja cengok dengan tak berperimulutan. Tumben si Raven mengelus kepalanya. Dan entah kenapa ada desiran hangat yang merambat dari ujung rambut Blondenya mengalir ke seluruh tubuh.

BRAKKK

"NARUTO!" teriak Gaara seenak tato Ai-nya.

Sedangkan Kiba masih merem melek tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan.

'Sahabatnya itu akan melakukan apa tadi?! Dan…dan mau dibunuh?! Ini dunia modern, guys!' pekiknya dalam hati

"Naruto! Hey!" Gaara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto masih terpaku diam. Dia hanya memegangi dadanya yang bersamaan bergemuruh hebat.

"HOY, NARUTO! Kau tidak apa-apa, hah?!" Gaara mulai panic

Sahabatnya itu wajahnya sudah ada semburat merah-merah yang menghiasi di kedua pipi chubbynya. Sedangkan dia masih berdiam terpaku layaknya patung.

'Apa yang terjadi?' pikir Gaara

Padahal dia waktu menguping tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan dia mendengar Naruto yang terus berteriak pada Sasuke. Tidak mungkin terjadi hal-hal yang lebih kan?

"Gaara, aku. . . . ." belum juga Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tubuhnya melemas dan merosot ke bawah.

Bruukk

Tubuh Naruto terjatuh ke lantai. Bahkan wajahnya yang tadi kemerahan berubah menjadi pucat.

"Naruto, hey! Naru! Kiba, cepat panggil bagian klinik!" perintah Gaara cepat

'Kau kenapa, Naru?!' panik Gaara

Sedangkan Kiba yang melihat kejadian itu langsung sadar dari acara jumpa lamunannya. Dia berlari menuju klinik memanggil dokter asrama.

Malamnya di kamar. . .

Gaara masih sibuk mengganti kompres yang ada di dahi Naruto. Kiba dengan telaten mengukur suhu badan sang Blonde.

Setelah tadi diperiksa, ternyata penyakit Naruto kambuh. Badannya menjadi panas jika psikisnya tertekan hebat. Dan kalian jangan ada yang bertanya siapa pelaku perbuatan tersebut. Karena dengan wajah angkernya, Gaara sudah menyiapkan tongkat golf, meja, kursi, sapu, juga spatula (?) untuk menghabisi sang pelaku jika berani menemui Naruto lagi.

Tapi syukurlah tak ada tanda-tanda dari pelaku akan memunculkan dirinya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Malam sudah beranjak larut. Panas Naruto juga sudah turun. Dirinya tadi sempat sadarkan diri lalu Gaara menyuapi bubur walau dimakan hanya 5 suapan oleh Naruto. Setelah itu Gaara memaksanya meminum obat. Dan hal ini yang paling dibenci Naruto. Dengan kegigihan yang tinggi, Kiba mencengkram tangan sahabatnya itu ke belakang. Kiba melakukannya dari belakang tubuh Naruto. Walau sakit, Naruto akan berubah tenaganya menjadi monster kalau dihadapkan dengan yang namanya obat. Makanya, Gaara dan Kiba harus memaksa sahabat Blondenya itu. Dan Gaara dengan segenap jiwa dan raga memegang dagu Naruto dan memasukkan obat ke mulut Naruto. Rontaan demi rontaan diperlihatkan Naruto. Tapi dia kalah tenaga dengan kedua sahabatnya. Alhasil dia harus menelah obat itu. Setelahnya dia berteriak-teriak pahit.

Untung tak sampai 5 menit kemudian teriakan itu berubah menjadi dengkuran halus Naruto. Sepertinya sudah lelah dan mungkin obatnya sudah bekerja.

Dalam hati, Kiba dan Gaara benar-benar akan meminta penjelasan dari sahabatnya itu tentang apalah tadi yang terjadi saat Naruto sudah sehat kembali. Tadinya waktu Gaara menggebrak pintu Naruto, dia ingin langsung bertanya. Tapi Naruto tiba-tiba pingsan. Itu membuat dia dan Kiba mengurungkan niatannya terlebih dahulu.

Angin malam berhembus lembut menerpa dedaunan di pohon. Bintang-bintang tampak bertengger di rasi mereka masing-masing.

Begitu juga dengan pemuda bertopeng yang ada di atas pohon tak jauh dari asrama Naruto. Dirinya sejak tadi terus memantau Naruto. Setelah kelar dari urusannya tentu saja. Namun tiada niatan dirinya untuk mendekat. Ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk tak melakukannya. Yang mampu dia lakukan hanya berharap sang pujaan hati lekas sembuh dari sakitnya.

"Oyasumi, dobe", ucap salah seorang dari kejauhan itu

Beberapa hari kemudian. . .

Naruto sudah sembuh total dari sakitnya. Dan pesta ulang tahun Naruto diadakan malam nanti. Gaara dan Kiba sudah diberi penjelasan oleh Naruto. Saat memberi penjelasan pun Naruto sempat mencak-mencak kesal dan memaki Sasuke. Di dunia modern ini tidak ada yang percaya dengan reinkarnasi mereka di masa lalu. Dan apa?! Dijodohkan?! Kekuatan?! Benar-benar membuat dia menyumpah serapah pada Sasuke.

Tapi malam ini biarlah dia menikmati moment bersama pujaan hatinya. Malam ini Sakura mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk dirinya.

Malam pun mulai beranjak. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru lambat-lambat berubah warnanya menjadi biru kehitaman. Bahkan bintang bertabur menghiasi warna itu. Bulan yang tadinya bersembunyi di balik matahari akhirnya menunjukkan dirinya. Bulan purnama yang indah. Terang dan bercahaya.

Sekali lagi seorang pemuda bersurai Blonde membenarkan tuxedo orangenya di depan kaca almari. Ini benar-benar membuat dia bahagia. Rasanya ingin terbang ke langit. Perempuan yang disukainya memperlihatkan perhatiannya pada Naruto.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam. Dia buru-buru menyeret Gaara dan Kiba ke pesta yang ada di aula sekolah itu. Terlihat di kedua wajah sahabatnya itu suatu keterpaksaan. Tapi Naruto tak ambil pusing. Dan terus menyeret paksa keduanya. Dia tak mau bersenang-senang sendirian. Sahabat kan susah sendiri senang dibagi(?)

Maksudnya susah senang dibagi. Salah ngetik tadi.

Gaara dan Kiba yang diseret hanya menghembuskan napas jengkel berkali-kali. Mereka sudah tahu jika Sakura bukanlah perempuan baik-baik. Makanya mereka selalu ketus terhadap Sakura dan memberitahu Naruto bahwa Sakura itu bukan orang yang pantas untuk dia. Namun, Naruto selalu tak mau mendengarkan. Katanya Sakura itu seperti bidadari dari surga. Naruto juga menambahkan jika Sakura itu sangat baik. Dan kedua sahabatnya itu hanya mampu menghembuskan nafas pasrah dan memaki perempuan itu yang sudah berakting ahli di depan Naruto dalam hati.

Mereka terpaksa mau ikut hanya agar bisa menjaga Naruto dari perempuan ular itu. Sakura itu licik. Bahkan anak gadis yang mendekati Naruto saja esok harinya lari terbirit-birit ketika bertemu dengan Naruto. Tak hanya itu saja, ada kejadian ketika Naruto sedang berlatih memanah. Ada salah satu fansnya melempar kado dengan bungkus yang besar.

Kado itu mengenai jidat Blonde kita tersayang yang langsung digotong ke UKS setelah ada darah yang mengalir di dahinya. Sampai di UKS, cepat-cepat Naruto membuka kado tersebut.

Isinya?

Ternyata kue!

Naruto lahap memakannya. Dan mengompres dahinya yang agak benjol.

"Kau tidak takut jika di dalam kue itu ada peletnya?" tanya Gaara agak was-was.

"hennthu haaha hiidaak hhaahaa" ucap Naruto masih setia dengan kue keringnya.

"Makanlah dulu baru bicara, Naru." geleng Gaara melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak Gaara." ulang Naruto.

"Kiba mana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sedang bertanding dengan senior kita." jelas Gaara

"Ouuhhh..kraus kraus"

Gaara yang melihat hanya nyengir.

Nafsu makan sahabatnya tak pernah padam walau sudah ditimpuk oleh sebungkus kue kering. Dasar!

Sehari setelahnya diketahui bahwa tersangka penimpukan terbujur di rumah sakit karena luka lebam di wajahnya. Tak ada yang mengetahui pelaku pelebaman. Namun, dugaan Gaara sangat kuat. Pastilah Sakura dan gengnya yang melakukan hal tersebut. Bahkan pihak sekolah seperti menutup mata setiap terjadi hal seperti itu. Ibu Sakura adalah direktur sekolah tersebut. Tidak ada orang tua yang tidak melindungi anaknya.

Saat ada di koridor menuju aula, Naruto tiba-tiba meminta berhenti pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Dan dengan cengiran lalu tampang yang tak berdosa dia mengatakan bahwa handphonenya tertinggal di kamar. Dia harus kembali.

"Haahhh~" Gaara dan Kiba membuang nafas. Enggan menanggapi Naruto yang benar-benar ceroboh. Untung bukan celananya yang tertinggal. Bisa digrape missal dia. Plakk!

Kiba dan Gaara akhirnya mengangguk paham.

"Kalian pergi saja dulu ke sana. Gaara aku minta kunci kamar kita. Aku mau kembali dulu..hehe." ucap Naruto

"Sudahlah, kembali saja dulu. Dan hati-hati." kata Gaara

"Lama pun tak apa. kami tak akan ke acara itu." timpal Kiba yang mendapat hadiah jitakan gratis dari Naruto.

"Aoww!" aduh Kiba

"Ya! Kalian harus datang. Tunggu di sini! Aku akan kembali 5 menit lagi." teriak Naruto yang langsung melesatkan dirinya kembali ke kamar mereka.

Sedangkan yang ditinggalkan hanya menatap punggung sahabatnya itu. Mereka menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok di koridor itu. Benar-benar tidak ada niatan ke acara itu jika tidak diPAKSA oleh Naruto. Sangat malas jika harus ke acara nenek ular itu. Ck!

Naruto berlari menuju kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesampainya di depan pintu, dia mendengar suara orang berbicara dari dalam. Padahal sebelum mereka pergi, Gaara yang menguncinya.

'Siapa?' pikir Naruto

Dengan perlahan dia memasukkan kunci kamar itu dan memutarnya untuk membuka kamar.

'Masih terkunci?' dahi Naruto mengernyit heran

Pintu itu masih terkunci dan ada suara orang berbicara di dalamnya?!

"Aneh," gumam Naruto

Dia dengan langkah pelan memasukkan dirinya ke kamar. Lampu di kamar pribadi miliknya menyala. Naruto makin mengernyit heran.

Tanpa menyalakan lampu dirinya membawa tongkat golf yang disiapkan Gaara di samping pintu kamar menuju kamar pribadi miliknya untuk mengusir orang-orang aneh. Langkahnya mengendap-endap seperti ingin menangkap maling.

Kuping Naruto tertempel di pintu kamar pribadinya. Pendengarnya sama sekali tak salah. Ada orang yang berbicara dari dalam kamar itu.

Dia membuka pintu itu cepat dan mengacungkan tongkat golfnya ke depan.

"Siapa kau?! Berani masuk ke sini?!" teriaknya

Dan saat dia melihat orang yang ada di dalam itu. Tongkat Golf yang Naruto pegang terjatuh berdebam.

Di dalam kamar itu terlihat seorang dengan wajah yang sempurna. Tadi pagi Sasuke kembali mengacau di kamar pribadi miliknya. Padahal beberapa hari setelah permintaan piiiip Sasuke, dirinya tak lagi menemui Naruto. Dan itu membuat NAruto bahagia.

Dan Sasuke tadi pagi datang langsung nylonong masuk ke kamar pribadi Naruto seperti biasa. Gaara dan Kiba sudah tak menguping lagi. Mereka hanya bertanya kenapa Sasuke ke kamarnya? Hanya itu.

Sasuke member tahu Naruto atau lebih tepatnya memperingatkan Naruto agar dia mampu membedakan Sasuke dengan sang Lindan. Karena Lindan sudah mulai aksinya walau tak terlalu ketara.

Namun, tiba-tiba Naruto berdebat dengan Sasuke tentang wajah dibalik topeng Sasuke. Mereka memperdebatkan wajah Sasuke itu pasti jelek. Dan saat Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya malam ini. Pakaian itu. Rambut itu. Topeng yang tergeletak di bawah itu. Dia . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

TBC ok?

Terima kasih banyak Rry ucapin buat:

Earl Louisia vi Duivel, uzumaki wulan, Rizu si fujoshi akut

Ichigo bukan Strawberry, Ciel-Kky, ryukey, Anami Hime, wkyjtaoris ALL,

kagurra Amaya, Deevil-chan yokkei no aozora, Kishu Mars, Miki Hibiki, PoeCien,

Tsukihime Akari, eL princess seven, 4ever, Kyouyax Cloud, Namikaze Narita-chan

Jangan protes jika pendek *digebukin

Yang nanti my host chapter lanjutan mohon kesabaran ekstra. Rry lagi kehilangan data lanjutannya *SIGH!

Lagi tergila-gila sama YunJae *plak…kkkkk. Yunpa jadi gemukan dan Jaema?! Jadi kurusan. OMO! Gara-gara maniak ama ini pairing, nyebar dech ini virus ke Niichan *nglirik Ri langsung dijitak sepenuh hati

Ok! Ada yang mau beri masukan terusan ini fict gimana?

Panggilnya cukup Rry. Jangan author, senpai, -san, dsb..hehehe. Arigatou gozaimatsu *mine ow!

Sabtu

HikmaRry

6.23 PM January 19, 2013


	4. Chapter 4

Namun, tiba-tiba Naruto berdebat dengan Sasuke tentang wajah dibalik topeng Sasuke. Mereka memperdebatkan wajah Sasuke itu pasti jelek. Dan saat Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya malam ini. Pakaian itu. Rambut itu. Topeng yang tergeletak di bawah itu. Dia . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Disclaimer: Mashahsi Kishimoto

T

Miss Typos, alur ngebut

Don't like go away

.

.

Wajah itu tersenyum, menampakkan senyuman yang baru pertama kali Naruto temui. Kulit yang ada padanya sangatlah kontras dengan kulitnya. Putih pucat, namun entah kenapa sangatlah pantas dengan sang pemilik.

"Dobe.." katanya.

Kata yang keluar pertama dan begitu singkat, benar-benar kebiasaan yang sulit untuk dihilangkan. Tapi Naruto suka saat suara itu memanggilnya kali ini. Padahal biasanya dia berdebat habis-habisan jika Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan seperti itu. Kiranya Kami-sama telah memberikan karma-Nya hingga Naruto merasa senang dengan panggilan itu sekarang.

Masih dengan langkah enggan, dirinya mendekati sosok itu. Perlahan tapi pasti jarak itu tereliminasi. Langkah demi langkah, Naruto tetap awas pada sorot mata itu. Semakin terlihat semakin tampaklah garis-garis wajah sang bungsu Uchiha. Sorot mata yang tajam, hidung yang mancung, pipi dengan warna pualam itu, dan tak lupa bibir yang selalu memanggilnya "Dobe" juga mencuri cium darinya. Bibir itu yang telah pertama kali mengecap rasa manis dari bibir perawan Naruto. Kini bibir itu pula yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Naruto tak pernah membayangkan jika wajah dibalik topeng itu membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Sosok itu sangatlah jelas sekarang. Sosok yang kini dianggapnya begitu. . . .

. . . . tampan?

"Ka kau. . .Sasuke?" jelas Naruto.

"Hn" jawaban itulah yang keluar.

"Apa sekarang kau tertarik padaku?" tanyanya mengena.

Jantung Naruto seperti dihujam belati yang tajam. Benar-benar pertanyaan yang begitu to the point tapi membuatnya merasa enggan mengakui jawabannya.

Jika jujur, tentu saja Naruto sangat tertarik dengan sosok itu sekarang. Mana ada yang akan menolak sosok seperti di hadapannya ini. Tinggi, dengan rambut yang dibilang sangatlah aneh namun itu bisa jadi trend terbaru, ditambah tubuh atletis yang kini hanya melepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya.

TUNGGU!

Tadi apa?!

Melepas satu persatu pakaiannya?!

WHAT!

Demi Akamaru yang belum menemukan jodohnya, apa Sasuke akan melakukan yang dikatakannya kemarin? Tapi topengnya kan sudah terbuka! Jadi untuk apa dia melepaskan pakaiannya dan . . . . . . .

Wajah Naruto bersemu merah saat ini. Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada menampakkan otot-oto perutnya yang terbentuk. Dada itu terlihat bidang kini. Masih dengan warna serupa dengan warna kulit yang membungkus rupa sang bungsu Uchiha, putih pucat. Bahkan bahu sang Uchiha sangatlah lebar, lebih lebar dari milik Naruto.

'Jika bahu itu mendekapnya, pasti akan terasa pas saat bersentuhan', pikir Naruto mulai ngelantur.

Bagaimana dirinya bisa berpikiran seperti itu sekarang?! Bukankah biasanya dia juga enggan jika disentuh Sasuke. Naruto menunduk, menyembunyikan semu merahnya yang makin lama semakin menampakkan warna kepiting rebus di sana. Kepalanya menggeleng beberapa kali. Berusaha menormalkan pikirannya yang mulai tak fokus.

Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan Sasuke saat ini. Sampai dia lupa sendiri tujuan dirinya tadi kembali ke kamar itu.

"kemarilah, Naru" panggil Sasuke.

Naruto yang seperti terbius oleh sosok Sasuke hanya mendekat perlahan. Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Dan tepat saat dirinya ingin meraih sosok Sasuke di hadapannya. .

PRANGGG

Kaca jendela kamarnya pecah berantakan. Bahkan terdapat sosok yang melesat masuk ke kamarnya.

Tak lupa kunai melayang menembus tepat di antara keduanya. Untunglah tak ada yang terluka.

Bukan hanya kunai, tiba-tiba sepasang penyumbat hidung mampir ke Naruto. Naruto tentu saja terkejut karena tiba-tiba hidungnya tersumbat sehingga dia harus bernafas menggunakan mulut. Dia refleks memundurkan dirinya. Dan mencari-cari sosok pembuat tersumbat hidungnya.

"Dobe!" suara itu.

SASUKE!

Naruto terkejut dibuat suara itu. Sasukenya ada dua orang!

Yang satu masih memakai topeng dan yang satunya . . . . .

Naruto dibuat bingung keduanya. Matanya menatap keduanya bergantian. Bagaimana Sasuke ada dua?! Apa yang terjadi?!

"HA. .HU . .KEEE!" teriaknya tak jelas.

"Ck! Diam kau, Dobe!" perintah Sasuke.

Saat ini Sasuke yang bertopeng sedang tepat di depan Naruto. Kesannya seperti dia melindungi Naruto yang berada di belakanng punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Lindan?!" tanya Sasuke pada sosok yang sedari tadi berpura-pura menyamar menjadi dirinya. Bahkan dengan beraninya Lindan hampir menyentuh Dobenya. Ckck. Panas Sasuke di buatnya.

"Hahahaha..ternyata kau mengetahui jika aku adalah Lindan, Sasuke. Ckck. Suamimu benar-benar sempurna ya?" katanya melirik pada Naruto.

"Dia ini istriku, baka. Bukan suamiku. Dan jangan mendekatinya lagi! Aku peringatkan kau siluman ular!" ancam Sasuke.

"Fufufu..asal kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku tak pernah takut pada ancamanmu itu." Ucap Lindan tertawa mengejek.

"Kau…benar-benar ingin ku kirim ke neraka, huh?"

"Gomen ne. . .tapi sebaiknya kita tetap pada rencana awal kita. Biarkan suamimu itu yang memilih. 3 hari lagi, aku akan kembali. Dan berdo'a saja agar dia memilih yang benar. Jika tidak…bukankah kau yang akan musnah, Uchiha? Sedangkan dirinya tentu saja akan kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri. Hahahaha" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Lindan langsung menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke yang masih ingat dengan yang diucapkan oleh Lindan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Bahkan buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Lindan sampai mampu menghampiri Naruto. Jika dia musnah itu tak masalah. Tapi jika nyawa Naruto sampai menghilang karenanya, maka itu akan menjadi kesalahan yang tak akan pernah dia ma'afkan dalam hidupnya. Walaupun dia bereinkarnasi sebanyak apapun.

Naruto yang berada di belakang Sasuke serasa masih bingung dengan yang dimaksud kedua orang tadi. Dia diam membisu merasakan aura dari Sasuke. Dia tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kau harus bisa memilih, Dobe" kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto yang mendengar lagi suara Sasuke melihat kea rah punggung Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa Naruto sudah tak memerlukan penyumbat hidung itu berbaik ke belakang dan melepaskannya.

"Kau harus mampu memilih. Kau paham?" tanya Sasuke. Dia membelai pipi tan Naruto sebelah kanan.

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu diam. Dia sedikit merasakan kecemasan di dalam diri Sasuke. Dibiarkannya tangan Sasuke membelai pipinya. Dia mampu merasakan tangan pucat itu menyalurkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan dalam belaiannya.

"Aku percaya kau bisa, Dobe. Dengar! Tak masalah jika aku pergi, tapi aku akan merasa sangat bersalah jika karna diriku kau pergi," jelas Sasuke.

" . . . . . . . . . ."

"Penyumbat tadi ku gunakan agar ramuan bau-bauan yang digunakan Lindan tak mempengaruhi dirimu. Ramuan tadi bisa membuat seseorang berhalusinasi. Bahkan kau sampai berhalusinasi tentang diriku," kata Sasuke masih membelai lembut pipi tan Naruto.

". . . . . ."

"3 hari lagi, Dobe. Kita akan bertemu kembali. Dan kau harus menemukan cara untuk mampu memilihku dengan benar. Aku akan kembali dulu ke kediamannku. Sampai jumpa!" pamit Sasuke.

Cup

Tak lupa Sasuke membuka sedikit topengnya dan dengan secepat cahaya dia mengecup bibir semerah strawberry milik Naruto. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja terbelalak kaget.

Setelahnya Sasuke menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Walau dalam keadaan genting skalipun tetap minta jatah eoh?

Ya Kami-sama~ klihatannya seorang Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar mesum. Ckckck.

Dan yang ditinggalkan masih terbengong-bengong dengan mata membulat. Dirinya masih menyusun kejadian yang berlangsung beberapa menit lalu. Dari dia bertemu Lindan. Lalu melihat rupa Lindan yang asli. Sasuke datang. Sasuke dan Lindan berbicara. Dan . . . dan . . . terakhir . . . . bibirnya merasakan sentuhan manis dan basah menempel lembut beberapa detik.

"NANNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!" teriak Naruto membahana.

"Hah. . hah. . hah . . Sasukeeee..ee..e . . . ." geram Naruto. Dia sampai terengah-engah setelah 10 menit lamanya dirinya menyumpah serapah pada sang Uchiha. Bahkan dia telah lupa akan pestanya. Tak dia pedulikan kedua sahabat karibnya yang telah lelah menunggunya. Sehingga keduanya memutuskan kembali ke asrama dan berniat memaki Naruto.

Naruto saat ini benar-benar pusing tentang apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya tadi.

'Memilih?! Dia?! Dan kalau dia salah memilih maka nyawanya akan. . akan . .' pikir Naruto yang berhasil membuatnya mengacak rambut blondenya. Dia benar-benar stress dibuat takdirnya.

'Apakah Kami-sama sudah tak sayang lagi padanya..hiks?' batinnya miris.

Asal kau tahu Naruto, Kami-sama sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang indah padamu. Tapi dasarnya saja kau yang tak peka -_-'#SLAP!

Saat Gaara dan Kiba datang pun, ketika dua sahabatnya melongok ke dalam. Keduanya terkaget karena terdapat pecahan kaca lalu sebuah tongkat yang tergeletak, kunai yang menancap di lantai, dan sesosok Malaikat yang menjambaki rambutnya dan masih mengenakan jasnya.

Bingung keduanya, tapi klihatannya Naruto sedang ada dalam hanya mengatakan 'mengapa dan bagaimana'. Membuat Gaara dan KIba bingung sesaat. Tapi setelah Naruto menceritakan detail perkara pada keduanya, yang tentu saja Gaara membentaknya untuk tenang. Akhirnya Gaara dan Kiba paham dengan kejadian yang terjadi.

Bayangkan saja bagaimana Naruto tak panik ketika nyawanya diincar dan tadi apa yang dikatakan Sasuke?! Sasuke akan kembali 3hari lagi?! Dan itu artinya dia harus memikirkan cara tersendiri untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Padahal selama ini, Sasuke yang selalu melindunginya. Membuatnya stress dan penyakitnya kambuh. Bahkan dia sampai tak menyadari bahwa dia telah minum obat. Mungkin karena tekanan yang dia hadapi kali ini membuatnya sedikit tak mampu menangkap apa yang telah dia lakukan ataupun bisa dikatakan melamun dalam keadaan sadar(?)

Beberapa menit kemudian . .

Terdengar dengkuran halus memenuhi kamar Naruto. Sehingga Gaara dan Kiba menutup pintu kamar Naruto perlahan membiarkan Naruto pergi ke alam mimpinya. Kasian juga melihat Naruto seperti itu. Tapi mau apa lagi, Naruto terlibat takdir yang di mana Gaara dan Kiba tak mampu menghalau takdir tersebut untuk sahabatnya itu.

Kediaman Uchiha . . . . . .

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya melalui balkon di kamar tersebut. Terlihat di dalam kamar itu sudah ada Neji dan Shikamaru menunggunya.

"Aku perlu bantuan kalian. Aku memiliki rencana," kata Sasuke

Dan diberi anggukan paham Neji dan Shikamaru.

TBC ok? O.o

Nich Rry nyempetin update buat kalian semua. Sini poppo Rry atu-atu! *tendang Rry. Padahal Rry lagi uts loh ini, tapi ya gak tau ini otak ng-hang kali ya..hahaha

Nde~ gimana menurut kalian?

Buat yang review bahkan memfollow ataupun memfav. Rry ucapin arigatou gozaimatsu.. Rry gak bisa balas satu-satu nde, minna~

Panggilnya please cukup Rry jangan author..

Yaps! 2-3 chap mungkin akan selesai. Tunggu kejutan ff ini. Jaa minna~

Rry minta bayaran donk *elepant eyes

Rabu

Rry

12.09 PM April 10, 2013


	5. Chapter 5

Kediaman Uchiha . . . . . .

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya melalui balkon di kamar tersebut. Terlihat di dalam kamar itu sudah ada Neji dan Shikamaru menunggunya.

"Aku perlu bantuan kalian. Aku memiliki rencana," kata Sasuke

Dan diberi anggukan paham Neji dan Shikamaru.

**WARNING: ****Mewakili semuanya, **baik dari Rry, chara, story maupun lappy:

**Ehemm!**

Rry masih awam. Mohon bimbingannya.

Miss typos , penceritaan ngebut+ mulek , bahasa aneh

"**BAGI YANG ANTI SAMA FICT ****INI**** MOHON JANGAN BACA**

**KALAU MAU FLAME"**

**ANDA TIDAK TAHU ATAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU?**

"**Dosa jika tetap membaca ff ini anda tanggung sendiri"**

"Apa kau akan benar-benar melakukannya?" was-was Neji.

"Terpaksa. Tak ada cara lain," Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya. Menerawang jauh di langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kau sudah menemukannya kan?" kali ini Sasuke menengok ke arah Shikamaru. Dirinya memang tak pernah membawa kedua sahabatnya itu ketika menemui Naruto.

Alasannya? Sangat sederhana. Shikamaru ditugaskannya untuk mencari sosok Lindan di renkarnasi kali ini. Sedangkan Neji dia tugaskan untuk menyelediki seberapa jauh usaha Direktur sekolah Narunya demi menjadikan istrinya tersebut menantu.

"Mendouksai…kau tahu ini cukup membuat semuanya terkejut. Dia adalah…..pengurus perpustakaan sekolah." Jelas Shikamaru.

Pengurus perpustakaan sekolah tersebut bernama Sai. Dia sebenarnya adalah anak yang pendiam, pintar, dan tak ingin mencari masalah dengan siapapun. Apalagi Naruto cukup dengan Sai. Mereka sekelas, bahkan kadang Naruto beserta Kiba dan Gaara menemaninya membereskan buku-buku di Perpustakaan. Ironis memang, menyadari jika orang yang berniat membunuhmu adalah temanmu sendiri. Tapi ini harus diselesaikan secepatnya. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk berdebat antara perasaan dan kenyataan.

"Mengejutkan," gumam Sasuke.

"Kau benar tak perlu bantuannya? Bahkan seekor monster saja bisa dia jinakkan," tanya Neji.

"Tak perlu. Aku tak kan meminta bantuan apapun pada orang itu." Terang Sasuke. Wajahnya memperlihatkan guratan ketegasan serta keyakinan di dalamnya.

Neji dan Shikamaru yang memahami watak Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Tak ada yang perlu mereka ucapakan lagi. Sasuke telah berkata seperti itu. Artinya bungsu Uchiha itu telah siap dengan konsekuensi yang ada.

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto

Rry

T

.

.

"Apa yang harus ku perbuat?!" sedari tadi Naruto menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Kiba dan Gaara yang melihatnya kasihan juga.

Mereka terus memberikan dukungan pada Naruto. Berusaha membuat Naruto tenang. Ini H-2 kesempatan Naruto memikirkan cara agar nyawanya tak melayang begitu saja.

"Ck. Sasuke sialan! BAKA TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" digigitnya bantal di sampingnya serta menjerit frustasi.

Bahkan bantal yang satunya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Bantal itu menjadi serpihan bulu-bulu di lantai kamar Naruto setelah aksi pemutilasian sadis sang Namikaze terhadap bantal yang tak berdosa. Naas memang nasib sang bantal karena dianggap seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan harus dimusnahkan oleh sang Namikaze. Haahhh~

"Huks….Kyuu..Dei-nii…." Tangisnya pilu (?)

.

.

Hari ini H-1, tepatnya Kiba dan Gaara sudah harap-harap cemas menanti esok. Gaara yang bak Kaasan Naruto terus mendo'akan anak semata wayangnya yang akan pergi berperang besok (?). Kiba yang melihat adegan telenovela antara keduanya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Sudah cukup dirinya digodai oleh teman Sasuke itu. Shika atau apalah namanya. Setiap bertemu dengan pemuda itu maka Kiba akan dengan api kemarahan dan gigitan ala Akamaru menyumpah serapah pemuda ber-Mendoukusai itu.

Kiba sempat berpikir sebenarnya. Bukannya Gaara juga digodai pemuda bak iklan sampo itu. Kenapa sikapnya sangat tenang-tenang saja?

Hoho…

Apakah belum ada pemberitahuan jika sebenarnya Gaara sendiri telah dijodohkan dengan putra sahabat ayahnya? Dan putra sahabat ayahnya itu kini telah menjelma menjadi pemuda yang sering menunggu dirinya di balik pohon taman samping asrama. Dialah Neji. Sudah sejak lama Gaara menyadari jika Neji bukanlah sosok asing baginya. Berarti jika Neji adalah kaki tangan Sasuke. Hal tersebut dapat mengartikan bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya bukanlah sosok sembarangan. Dia pasti salah satu keluarga berpengaruh di Negara ini. Ya! Hal itu dapat dipastikan 1000%.

.

.

Mentari tengah muncul bersinar dari ufuk timur. Membangunkan tubuh makhluk hidup yang terlelap dalam mimpi bawah sadarnya. Memberikan seberkas cahaya dalam tetesan sang embun.

Pagi ini Naruto entah mengapa terus saja bergetar menanti apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. 3hari lamanya dia berpikir cara-cara untuk keselamatan nyawanya. 3hari lamanya juga dia tak mendapatkan cara itu. Kami-sama benar-benar mengujinya kali ini.

Disibaknya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Diseretnya tubuh itu ke kamar mandi. Dihidupkannya shower dengan debit air dingin. Naruto ingin menjernihkan pikirannya. Benar-benar menjernihkannya sebelum dia membuat keputusan.

Gaara yang tahu ini hari final sahabatnya menengok ke dalam kamar Naruto dan mendapati sang pemilik tengah mandi. Dirinya menyiapkan seragam hari ini. Tak lupa menulis memo bahwa dia dan Kiba menunggunya di ruang tengah.

Ketika Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, dilihatnya memo itu. Dibacanya dan tersenyum di detik berikutnya. Dia tahu kedua sahabatnya begitu perhatian terhadap dirinya. Apalagi Gaara yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri.

Dipakainya seragam yang telah Gaara siapkan. Dirinya merapikan helaian surai Blondenya. Mematut di depan kaca serta memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ini semua akan berakhir baik.

Dibukanya pintu kamarnya. Ditutup kembali. Setelahnya dia melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Gaara dan Kiba sudah menunggunya.

"Hari ini hanya ada dua mata pelajaran. Kau sudah siap kan, Naru?" tanya Gaara.

"Yosh! Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto semangat.

"Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari nada bicara yang bersemangat ini?!" Kiba mengacak surai Blonde Naruto. Mengakibatkan cibiran kesal karena rambutnya sudah tak rapi lagi dari Naruto. Gaara yang melihatnya tertawa senang. Dia percaya Naruto. Pasti! Naruto bisa melewatinya.

Saat ketiganya sibuk bercengkrama, pintu kamar mereka diketuk oleh seseorang.

Tok Tok Tok

Mereka saling pandang. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu pagi-pagi seperti ini?

Karena penasaran akhirnya Kiba memutuskan untuk membukanya. Pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok menawan di baliknya. Ternyata Sakura yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

Tunggu dulu!

Sakura?

Ah! Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika putri Direktur sekolah itu dapat bolak-balik asrama cowok kapan pun, termasuk di pagi hari seperti ini.

Kening Kiba mengernyit bingung. Untuk apa Sakura pagi-pagi ke kamar mereka.

"Kiba, siapa?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Hanya nyamuk yang perlu dibasmi," celetuknya santai.

"Nyamuk?" gumam Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Kiba-kun kau tega sekali berkata bahwa aku nyamuk," dongkol Sakura dengan sikap manjanya.

Tapi ditanggapi oleh Kiba dengan memutar bola matanya. Kiba sudah hafal dengan sifat Sakura yang menutupi kebengisannya dengan tingkah manja. Sebenarnya Kiba ingin berkata bahwa dia sangat mual dan ingin muntah dengan sikap Sakura. Namun jika diladeni maka bisa saja nyamuk ini malah semakin berdengung. Kiba tak ingin repot menghadapi itu.

"Kiba-kun, kau tak mempersilahkan aku masuk?" tanyanya lagi.

"Untuk apa kau masuk?"

"Menemui Naruto-kun. Aku ingin memberikan kue yang aku buat tadi pagi pada Naruto-kun. Cepat persilahkan aku masuk!" kata Sakura dengan nada sok memerintah.

"Memangnya aku maidmu sehingga kau bisa menyuruh-nyuruhku mempersilahkanmu masuk," cibir Kiba.

"NARUTO-KUUUUNNN, aku membawakanmu kueeee!" teriak Sakura. Bahkan Kiba sampai harus menutup telinganya menghindari terpaan suara berkekuatan bermega-mega Hz itu.

Naruto yang seperti mendengar suara pujaan hatinya tentu saja langsung bangkit berdiri dan melangkah ke arah pintu asramanya.

Dipastikannya benar atau tidak asal suara tadi. Dan benar saja, sudah berdiri di depan pintu sosok gadis pujaannya. Apalagi Sakura saat ini tengah membawakannya kue. Klihatannya lezat.

"Sakura-chan?" sapa Naruto.

"Haik, Naruto-kun. Aku kemari ingin mengajakmu sarapan dan sekalian mencicipi kue buatanku. Karena tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi membuat kue. Kau mau kan menemaniku sarapan Naruto-kun?" pintanya manja.

Kiba lagi-lagi jengah dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap menjijikkan gadis di depannya dan Naruto. Naruto yang diminta seperti itu tentu saja mengangguk antusias. Sedang Gaara yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi akhirnya ikut melihat ke depan.

"Baiklah ayo Naruto-kun! Kita sarapan berdua!" ajak Sakura.

"Berdua?" kening Naruto berkerut. Dia tak mungkin kan meninggalkan sahabatnya untuk menikmati sarapan.

"Iya. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Lalu Gaara dan Kiba?" tunjuk Naruto pada Kiba dan Gaara.

"Apakah kita tidak bisa berdua saja, Naruto-kun? Aku ingin sarapan berdua denganmu. Aku mohon~" manja Sakura.

Kiba yang melihatnya tambah jengah. Sedang Gaara menanggapinya dengan muka sedatar-datarnya. Mereka paham harus berkata apa dari pada meladeni siluman ular jadi-jadian itu.

"Tak apa, Naru. Kau bisa pergi dengannya. Aku dan Kiba akan sarapan di kantin saja. Pergilah sekarang," kata Gaara bijaksana. Setelahnya dia dan Kiba pamit dan langsung menuju kantin. Sedang Naruto tampak menutup pintu kamar mereka bertiga dan mengikuti langkah Sakura.

.

.

Jika Naruto sepertinya akan senang dengan jamuan sarapan paginya. Tidak begitu dengan keadaan Sasuke di kediamannya.

Pagi sekali Choji, pendeta tangan kanan ayahnya datang memberikan sebuah buku tebal. Choji juga yang meramalkan kembalinya sang nyonya dan tuan Park dalam wujud yang berbeda. Dirinya dan juga garis keturunannya memang telah menjadi penjaga keluarga Park sejak dahulu kala. Bahkan nenek moyangnya juga sudah meramalkan kejadian di masa ini.

Setelah membaca bait demi bait tulisan dalam buku. Kening Sasuke berkerut. Neji dan Shikamaru yang menyadarinya bertanya ada apa.

"Lindan…Lindan dulu adalah jelmaan perempuan siluman ular," terang Sasuke.

Neji dan Shikamaru yang mendengarnya saling pandang. Padahal Shikamaru telah siap bertarung dengan sosok Lindan dalam tubuh Sai.

"Bukan Sai! Anak itu tak ada hubungannya. Dia….." Sasuke tak meneruskan perkataannya. Shikamaru yang berotak jenius pun paham maksud Sasuke.

"Dia hanya pengalihan. Lalu Lindan yang asli?" bingung Shikamaru.

"Aku sempat berpikir itu putri Direktur. Tapi tiap kali aku mengawasinya, dia bahkan terlihat biasa seperti anak perempuan pada usianya," jelas Neji.

"Apa kau mencium seperti wangi-wangian Neji-san?" tanya Choji.

"Ya tentu saja. Tapi aku pikir itu aroma tubuhnya. Bukahkan tiap anak perempuan selalu memakai wewangian yang berlebihan biar badannya tercium harum?" jawab Neji santai.

"Kita terpedaya," sahut Sasuke akhirnya.

"Apa maksudnya?" bingung Neji.

"Wangi-wangian. Lindan menggunakannya untuk mengecoh penglihatan korbannya. Sehingga sang korban melihat halusinasi yang dia ciptakan." Terang Shikamaru.

"Jadi . . . . ." Neji terkejut untuk mengatakannya.

"Sakura adalah Lindan sebenarnya. Tak ada sejarah Lindan adalah seorang laki-laki," tegas Sasuke.

"Dobe…" gumam Sasuke.

Bagaimana dia bisa terkecoh dengan trik murahan seperti ini. Dia benar-benar akan membunuh Lindan dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kita harus ke sana sekarang, Sasuke. Kita tidak tahu jika kita semakin lama menunda rencana," ucap Shikamaru.

"Hn,"

"Kami pergi dulu Choji-san. Arigatou telah membawakannya untuk kami," ucap Neji sopan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Choji sambil melahap makanan yang disediakan. Sedang Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru bergegas menuju tempat Naruto.

"Dobe, tunggu aku!" gumam Sasuke

Sedangkan di tempat lain . . . .

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kita memilih tempat yang sepi seperti ini?" tanya Naruto.

Dirinya diajak ke taman belakang sekolah mereka. Tempat itu sangat sepi karena jarang dikunjungi. Apalagi di sebelahnya ada hutan buatan yang kecil dan tak pernah dimasuki siapa pun. Suasana di sana hanyalah terlukiskan satu kata 'horor'.

Dan ketika Naruto berbalik pada Sakura untuk meminta jawaban….

"Karena untuk membunuhmu, Park" desis Sakura yang tiba-tiba wujudnya berubah menjadi sosok lain.

"K..k..kau…."

"Matilah kau kali ini…"

**Dan ff ini diakhiri dengan **

**TBC O.o**

Hay hay minna-chan…..

Rry comeback nih #pelukin satu-satu.

Ada yang rindu sama Rry? Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa Ramadlan bagi yang menjalankan^^

Rry ada penawaran nih..untuk My Host..adakah yang minta lanjut? Jika ada maka hanya rate T ja yang bakal publish. Rate M nya habis lebaran ok ? Demi menjaga satu sama lain. K k k #alasan.

Yosh! Untuk Ff ini mungkin Rry bakal publish 3x di bulan ini. Tapi MUNGKIN loh. Karena Rry sok nyibuk sama kuliah Rry.

PM Rry jika ingin berkenalan. Akan Rry beri no. WA Rry #promosi.

Arigatou bagi yang udah mereview…

Rry

6: 39 PM

Tuesday, July 9, 2013


End file.
